Amor Tentador
by Irving Haratt
Summary: Piensas tener una vida perfecta, hasta que decides mudarte y te enteras de un secreto?como te sentirias al saber que la personas de quien te enamoraste es un amor prohibido? advertencia:INCESTO! HISTORIA TERMINADA DEJEN REVIEWS
1. La llegada de la misteriosa chica

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, pues en esta historia no existio el digimundo ni nada de eso, Mimi no conoce a ninguno de los digielegidos y pues no les puedo decir mucho por que no tendra mucho chiste esta historia..

* * *

**Amor tentador:**

**Capitulo 1: **La llegada de la misteriosa chica

Estaba una chica de ojos color miel, con un hermoso cabello largo color marrón, donde abordaba un avión, ya casi descendiendo a su destino. La chica se veía pensativa, un poco triste y muy sorprendida.

La razón…

Se acaba de mudar de los Estados Unidos a Japón, específicamente a la ciudad de Odaiba, enseguida de ella venia su padre que estaba un tanto serio, debido a una confesión de su padre hacia ella, un secreto que ella no se lo imaginaba.

La chica estaba pensando en la confesión de su padre, realmente la había sorprendido bastante, tan solo recordarlo lo que le había dicho el día anterior…

_**Flashback**_

-hija te tengo que decir algo muy importante. Le dijo su padre

-¿que me tienes que decir tan importante?- Dijo con voz preocupada

- nos mudaremos a Japón por 1 año, mañana mismo nos iremos. Dijo firme su padre

- ¿Por qué? Que te ocurre acaso me quieres arruinar mi vida, siempre he vivido aquí, no quiero irme. Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

- hija debes comprenderme, además te tengo que confesar algo, esta es otra razón por la que iremos.- su voz se había tomado un tono inseguro y dudoso

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?

- es que tienes… un hermano – confeso su padre

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –grito sorprendida de la confesión de su padre y ella pensaba que no le ocultaba nada

- así es hija, será mejor que empaques tus cosas por que mañana nos vamos

- papa, por que nunca me había dicho esto, todo este tiempo me lo haz ocultado, ósea que mi mama vive con mi hermano¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?- comenzó a llorar

- es que hija… cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos, pues teníamos dos hijos, y pues no queríamos la custodia compartida… así que decidimos que cada quien se quedaría con un hijo, pues yo decidí educarte a ti e irme a los Estados Unidos, entonces tu madre se quedo con tu hermano mayor.

"entonces tengo un hermano mayor". Pensó la chica

- Y pues ellos viven en Japón y pues ahora que viviremos allá, pues hable con tu madre y decidimos que seria lo mejor que se conocieran.

- es horrible lo que hicieron papa, como pudieron separarnos y mas de también de mi madre, no sabes como añore por tener una madre en que pudiera contarle mis penas o a quien pedirle consejos, yo siempre pensé que ella me abandonó como tu me habías dicho¡siempre viví engañada!, como no pudieron haber pensado en nosotros. Se soltó en llantos la joven

- hija… perdóname. Se acerco su padre y la abrazo

La chica comenzó a llorar en su pecho y pensaba muchas cosas, pero ahora tenia muchas ansias por ir a Japón…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Suspiro la chica, al recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer, su vida había cambiado totalmente, el avión había aterrizado y se disponía a bajar del avión. Su padre y ella tomaron su equipaje, se dirigieron afuera de la aerolínea y tomaron un taxi.

Su papa le había dicho que ya tenía un departamento. Al llegar a lo que seria su "nuevo hogar", se instalaron y su padre le dijo…

- hija te llevare donde será tu nueva escuela para que conozcas las instalaciones.

- Esta bien, papa.- dijo sin desanimada

Entonces su padre la llevo donde seria su nueva escuela…

º Preparatoria Odaibaº

Estaba Taichi Yagami, un chico de cabellos alboratodos color café, con grandes ojos expresivos, de tez morena, fornido, debido al ejercicio constante que le dejaba el futbol caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, era la estrella del equipo de futbol de su escuela, por lo que era realmente popular, que tenia muchas admiradoras pero a el no le importaba mucho, era muy sencillo y ya su corazón le pertenecía alguien mas… a su novia Sora Takenoushi, ella era porrista del equipo de futbol soccer, la novia del jugador estrella, era una persona amable,realmente hermosa de tez morena clara, pelirroja y muy atractiva, por lo que muchas la envidiaban.

- hey Tai, donde andabas te he estado buscando por todos lados, tu nunca llegas tan tarde. Dijo un chico de ojos azules, de tez blanca, muy atractivo. Su nombre era Yamato Ishida, era el vocalista de una banda muy popular de odiaba por lo que tenia mucha mas admiradoras que Tai, por su indudable belleza.

- es que se me levante tarde – dijo el chico de cabellos alboratodos

- pues que raro de ti, pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez

- tienes razón ¿oye de casualidad no haz visto a Sora?

- esta en su clase.- dijo despreocupadamente Yamato

- Es cierto, no me acordaba¡llegare tarde a mi clase de química!, ese maestro me va a castrar, adiós Yamato.- salio corriendo Taichi, dirigiéndose a su clase hasta que…

Choca contra una hermosa chica, pues no se había dado cuenta por la rápido que iba, por lo que los dos cayeron en una posición muy comprometedora, el estaba arriba de ella, por lo que se quedaron viendo, perdiendo en los ojos de cada uno… hasta que reacciono Taichi

- perdón…¿te encuentras bien? – dijo sonrojado Taichi

- Si, no te preocupes – sonrojada de la vergüenza

- oye¿eres nueva verdad?- se percato Taichi al ver que nunca la había visto en la escuela.

- si es que me acabo de mudar de Estados Unidos y pues mañana apenas entrare aquí, por que me acaban de arreglar los papeles. Aun sonrojada dijo la chica misteriosa.

- wow, con que eres extranjera, pues mucho gusto – extendio su mano a la chica.

- Mucho gusto tambien, oh pero que tarde ya debo irme, debo ir con mi papa ala direccion. Dijo muy apurada la joven ya lista para marcharse corriendo

- Oye, espera me llamo Taichi Yagami¿dime tu nombre? – grito Taichi antes de que se fuera

- Mimi Tachikawa – le sonrio la chica y se fue de ahí

Taichi se quedo pensando en la hermosa chica que acaba de conocer

" realmente es hermosa, espero conocerla bien!- hasta se dio cuenta de la hora que era…

- YA SE ME HIZO TARDE, ME VA A MATAR EL MAESTRO. – y salio corriendo a su clase.

Continuara...

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado la historia, solo esperen el proximo capitulo, que sera una gran sorpresa..

Espero que dejen reviews ), asi que sayonara.


	2. La sorpresa

este es el segundo capitulo, aqui empieza la verdadera historia y mas adelante veran los problemas que causara esto, esprero que les guste..

aclaracion: cuando ponga entre comillas "" es que es un pensamiento de un personaje

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Una sorpresa inesperada

Mimi había llegado ala dirección donde estaban hablando su padre y el director de la preparatoria, pero ella seguida hundida en sus pensamientos y no dejaba de pensar en… Taichi "que me pasa, por que no dejo de pensar en el, no puede ser que me guste, si apenas lo conozco pero me pareció lindo y muy guapo… haber espera mente no te apresures no puedo decir que me gusta… pro sus ojos, su amabilidad… hay mente deja de torturarme, será mejor que ponga atención a mi padre"

- Mimi ¿te gusto la escuela?

- si, creo que esta bien aquí papa.- dijo Mimi un poco emocionada

- pues me parece bien, si quiere señorita Tachikawa, puede quedarse todo el día en la escuela como invitada, le asignare un salón. – afirmo el director, de tez blanca, un poco chaparro y gordo.

- Me parece muy buena idea, para que se acostumbre a su nueva, escuela. – dijo su papa contento por el recibimiento.

- Esta bien, me quedare. – dijo Mimi sin ninguna expresión en su cara

-¡Excelente! Acompáñenme señorita para ver en que salón estarás mientras esta aquí de invitada.

Entonces el Director se llevo a Mimi a los salones, su padre se marcho de la escuela, obviamente le dijo que pasaría por ella en cuanto saliera de la escuela, por lo que salían ala 1:30pm. El director se dirigió a los pasillos, caminaba despacio como pensado en donde seria perfecto donde ella estaría, para eso ya habían cambiado de clases los alumnos, hasta que vio como el director se le iluminaba el rostro "creo que esta loco este director, pero haber en donde me asigna mi grupo", es cuando el director me dice que este será mi salón, aunque no era de mi grado. El director entro al salón e interrumpió la clase, entonces es cuando lo vi… si al chico que estuve pensando todo este tiempo…

- Buenos días, les presentare a una nueva alumna que viene de los Estados Unidos, estará de invitada por que mañana comenzara sus clases, pero quiero que ya se de una idea de cómo es la preparatoria de Odiaba, espero que sean buenos con ellos, su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa…

- Holaa… mi nombre es... Mimi espero agradarles. Dejo salir su voz muy avergonzada y sonrojada, pero su mirada no dejaba de seguir a esos ojos de color chocolate… si eran de el

- bueno, Mimi te sentaras atrás de… Taichi Yagami. Le asigno el lugar el maestro de la clase

Mi corazón me palpitaba mucho, no podía creer por que me sentía tan nerviosa y más por un chico, pero en verdad tenia que admitirlo, me gustaba… y mucho así que era mi oportunidad de conocerlo y de agradarle…

El salón entero no dejaba de mirar ala joven, pues era muy atractiva, una hermosa cara de ángel, ojos marrones, tez blanca y muy buena curvas…

- Hola Mimi.- el chico la había saludado con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Taichi, que cosas del destino volvernos a ver… sonrió la chica a Taichi

- y ustedes de donde se conocen se podría saber.- pregunto desconfiada Sora a su novio

- Esta mañana la conocí, pues cuando llegue tarde ala clase de Químico, pues por ir distraído pues me tropecé con ella y no caímos

- Pues que divertida su historia…- lo dijo la pelirroja sarcástica, se le notaba sus celos sobre la nueva chica.

- Sora, podrías ser más amable con Mimi. -Dijo molesto su novio

Mimi no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero era mejor ignorar eso, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de interrogarla…

- Lo siento Mimi, pero es que me encelo de mi novio. – lo dijo con mucho orgullo como su fuera lo mejor del mundo tener novio…

Mimi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... escucho bien... ¿SU NOVIO?, el chico que la traía como loca tenia novia y para el colmo su novia era muy hermosa pero un tanto antipática " rayos como fui tan tonta en creer que el seria para mi, pero me equivoque será mejor bajarme de esa nube, será mejor fingir mi decepción" dijo la chica en sus pensamientos hasta que la interrumpieron…

- Entonces te llamas Mimi, hola mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, me puede decir Matt. – le dijo un chico guapo de ojos azules

- Si, mucho gusto.- "parece ser un chico buena onda y ademas muy lindo

- Si te parece, yo puedo darte un tour por la escuela, seguro te gustara.- dijo coquetamente el rubio.

- pues… creo que seria buena idea. –dijo sonrojada

- Pero eso será después de clases, Señor Ishida podría deja r coquetear con la nueva estudiante y ponerme ATENCION. Lo dijo molesto el maestro y queriéndolo dejar en ridículo...

Todo el salón comenzó a reírse, y hacerle carrilla a la nueva estudiante y a Matt, Sora reía de felicidad por que se estaba desasiendo de la "intrusa", pero Taichi se quedo serio… "no me parece gracioso, no veo la razón por la que se deben de reír, para empezar ni son nada, Yamato no es para ella, es un vanidoso y… espero un momento… por que digo... acaso estoy ¿celoso?, creo que no esta bien será mejor que deje de pensar en eso…

El día transcurrió muy rápido, Mimi se la paso con sus nuevos "amigos", Matt hacia todo lo posible por llamar su atención, pero Taichi como que no le agradaba parecía molesto siempre que el rubio trataba de impresionar a la nueva chica de la ciudad, y Sora no paraba de besarlo, andaba muy empalagosa con el, pero siempre cuando la castaña estaba cerca, hasta que al fin habían terminado las clases, el papa de Mimi recogió a su hijo, Taichi no se despidió de ella por que se encontraba ya en el entrenamiento de fútbol.

Taichi no estaba concentrado en el entrenamiento por lo que el entrenador lo regañaba constantemente, pero no le importo estaba demasiado adentro de sus pensamientos que apenas podía percatarse de lo que ocurría hacia su alrededor, es como si la chica lo hubiera hechizado. Se termino la practica y se dirigía su carro se veía realmente irritado…

- Taichi, que te ocurre este día eh.- le pregunto su compañero de fútbol, Davis Motomiya, tenia el cabello corto pero alborotado de color marrón y ojos grandes cafés de tez morena.

- no es nada de Davis no te preocupes. – dijo desanimado el capitán del equipo

- pues te veo muy distraído y pareces… molesto.- dijo Davis

- En verdad… no te preocupes estaré bien. – fingió una sonrisa el moreno

- Esta bien, me voy nos vemos mañana.- marchándose Davis.

Taichi por fin llego a su casa, en verdad no tenia muchos ánimos, entro a su casa, pero vio que su mama estaba cocinando, parecía que estaba haciendo una cena… pero muy elegante para su gusto… había un arreglo en el centro de la mesa, copas, un vino, 4 sillas, 4 platos y cubiertos para cada plato parece que su madre no le había dicho que tendrían invitados…

- Mama¿se puede saber para quienes son estos lugares en la mesa?, - pregunto curioso el chico

- Hijo, debo confesarte algo muy importante que deberías saber que omití. – dijo de una manera extraña, su mama realmente lo estaba asustando.

- ¿y bien? Se puede saber que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir? .- lo dijo sin rodeos el moreno.

- Taichi, la verdad es que no eres hijo único… tienes una hermana. – dijo finalmente su madre.

El chico se quedo impactado, esa verdad lo había dejado sin palabras, no lo podía creer, después de este tiempo tenia una hermana y el no lo sabia, eso quiere decir que su padre no había perdido contacto con su madre así como ella le había dicho cuando era menor, esta noticia le cayo de sorpresa, hasta dejo de pensar en la chica que había conocido, solo quería conocer a su "hermana"

- Mama… como pudiste haberme escondido esto por tantos años, pero ¿como paso? Si me puedes dar una explicación. – lo dijo tranquilo

- Veras hijo, como te dije tu padre y yo tuvimos problemas entre nosotros, pero teníamos dos hermosos hijos, tu hermana y tu, los amábamos pero estaban muy chicos, tu tenias apenas un año y ella un mes de nacida, pero nuestros problemas continuaban hasta que decidimos divorciarnos pero habíamos acordado que cada quien se quedaría con un hijo por que en ese momento nos era imposible mantener a dos hijos, en verdad yo no podía.- comenzaron a salir lagrimas del rostro de su madre. – Así que el acuerdo fue ese que cada quien se quedaría con un hijo, pero yo no estuve muy de acuerdo pero ni modo era lo único que podía hacer y no tenia ninguna ayuda economica de algun familiar y tu sabes como he sufrido por sacarte adelante.

- ahora entiendo. – el chico se había quedado sin palabras, ahora entendía todo y sentía muchas ansias de conocer a su padre por fin, al padre que tanto le hizo falta en su niñez y a su hermana…

En eso tocan el timbre, su madre se seco sus lágrimas y su cara cambio, parecia mas tranquila y ala vez se veía emocionada, parece que ese seria el reencuentro familiar.

Fue entonces como Taichi decidió acompañarla para abrir la puerta y recibir a su padre y hermana. Al abrir se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

- ¡MIMII! – dijo muy sorprendido

- Taichi… entonces esto significa, que tú... ¿eres mi hermano?- se sorprendió bastante de lo que acaba ocurrir, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, se quedo en shock…

Continuara..

* * *

que les parecio el segundo capitulo jajaaja ¿se lo esperabana?, nomas esperen los proximos capitulos.. ¿ que pasara entre Mimi Y Taichi¿Mimi se olvidara de Taichi?, veanlo en proximo capitulo..

Sayonra..


	3. El reencuentro y una mala noticia

**Al fin esta el capitulo 3, se sorprenderan de lo que pasara ahora, cada vez mas interesante esta historia, pero uan no comienza la verdadera historia, ya en le proximo capitulo empezaran los problemas..**

**y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review..**

**bueno ahora asi, el capitulo 3..**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: **El reencuentro familiar y una mala noticia

Fue entonces como Taichi decidió acompañarla para abrir la puerta y recibir a su padre y hermana. Al abrir se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

- ¡MIMII! – dijo muy sorprendido

- Taichi… entonces esto significa, que tú... ¿eres mi hermano?- se sorprendió bastante de lo que acaba ocurrir, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, se quedo en shock…

Los dos jóvenes nos dejaban de mirarse, Mimi aun no lo asimilaba y se preguntaba en su cabeza… ¿Por qué el?, acaso la habían maldecido al llegar a esta ciudad, como le pudo haber gustado pero ahora no tenia ninguna opción era su querido "hermano"

Taichi, por su parte estaba demasiado sorprendido no podía creerlo pero el sabia que ya debía quitarse la idea que era una chica y darse la idea que en realidad es su hermana menor y debía alegrarse por eso.

Los padres se quedan desconcertados hasta que su madre comenzó el interrogatorio...

- disculpen¿pero desde cuando se conocen?- lo dijo aun sin entender que había pasado

- si, mama la conocí esta mañana en la escuela, parece que el destino era que nos conociéramos, por que estaremos en la misma escuela.- sonrió el moreno

- pues que agradable sorpresa, me alegro que ya se conozcan.- dijo el padre de ambos jóvenes.- esto facilitara las cosas…

- Entonces, usted es mi… verdadero padre.- Taichi se acerco ha…Abrazarlo, un abrazo que siempre añoro cuando estaba pequeño y que al fin podía estar con la figura paterna que tanto le hizo falta…

Por otra parte, la madre de Taichi se acerco a su hija, el reencuentro fue maravilloso así lo pensó la señora Yagami.

Mimi solo la miraba, aun estaba decepcionada y muy confuso sobre Taichi, pero sintió ese sentimiento, ese que sientes cuando estas con una tu madre, sintió ganas de abrazarla y llorar junto a ella

Le había hecho mucha falta…

Su madre se acerco a ella, la abrazo como nunca, pues hace mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a su preciosa bebe… bueno jovencita por que ya no era esa bebe que vio cuando era pequeña, ahora era toda una mujercita..

- Mama.- dijo Mimi comenzado a salir unas lagrimas, pero de felicidad

- Mimi, no sabes cuanto soñé que este momento pasara y volverte haber

- Mama, no sabes cuanto me hiciste falta, ahora me siento feliz de poder decir que tengo una madre.- con un tono de felicidad reflejada en la chica.

- Hija no te preocupes, no te volveré a dejar, no lo volveré hacer.- abrazándola como más fuerza a su hija.

- y bien será mejor que entremos ala casa, deben de tener hambre y hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar en… familia.- dijo Taichi con felicidad de poder tener una familia completa.

Taichi pensaba muchas cosas, tenía demasiadas preguntas a su padre y su aun ahora hermana Mimi, era extraño, pensaba Tai, pues su "hermana" era demasiado atractiva, había enloquecido a toda la preparatoria su primer día pero ahora tenia que… protegerla.

Si eso era, el ahora no dejaría que la lastimara ninguno, cualquier imbecil que se le acerque se las vera con el…

La familia entraron ala casa, Mimi se quedo maravillada por la casa, realmente era hermosa y acogedora, no como el departamento que había rentado ella y su padre…

En verdad extrañaba su casa, también era muy reconfortable y pues lógicamente extrañaba su vida que llevaba en los Estados Unidos y ha sus queridos amigos.

Pero ahora estaba reunida con su Mama y su hermano, ahora cenarían y hablaría como su fuera una verdadera familia que mucho tiempo soñó en tener.

Envidiaba a sus amigas al verlas con sus madres en los festivales o en alguna actividad que solo podías realizar con tu madre pero esperaba que esto realmente cambiara

- Julie, huele delicioso, creo que te empeñaste con la cena.- dijo el padre de sus hijos

- es que quise que fuera una cena especial, por que al fin estaríamos reunidos como una familia.- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

- tienes razón, por favor siéntense, recuerden que somos su familia y esta ahora es su casa. – dijo Tai

- que amable eres hijo, creo que educaste ha este muchacho muy bien, Julie.- dijo muy orgullo el padre de Mimi.

- gracias, Tom… creo que tiene un parecido a ti. – dijo entre risas

- ¿así¿y que se parece en mi? Adema de traer locas alas chicas de la prepa.- dijo muy divertido

- claro que no.- dijo sonrojado Tai

- ¿como que no?, si me di cuenta hoy que traías a todas como unas locas sobre ti.- dijo algo ¿molesta?

- pues que bien que sigues los pasos de tu padre,..- dijo su padre riéndose

- pues eso no es todo, su pasión es el fútbol y es el capitán del equipo. – dijo la madre con orgullo.

- ¿enserio?.. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?- le pregunto su padre

- de hecho me fascina, me gustaría dedicarme a eso.- dijo feliz Tai

- pues a mi también me gusta mucho hijo, creo que ya con eso tenemos mas en común.

- haber cuando me vez practicar, por que créeme que me hizo falta un padre. – dijo en tono como niño berrinchudo

Todos empezaron a reír, parecía que este reencuentro había sido excelente, todos estaban contentos por que ya había confianza para preguntarse las cosas...

- ¿y tu Mimi¿Que pasatiempo tienes eh?- pregunto interesada su madre

- soy modelo y voy a clases de cocina… bueno iba pero ahora estoy aquí, pero me encanta cocinar.- dijo la chica de ojos color miel

- parece que todos tenemos algo en común, por que a mi también me gusta mucho cocinar

- que te parece que otro día cocinamos y servimos la cena.- con un tono felicidad lo dijo Mimi, realmente le gustaba cocinar

- Me parece muy buena idea. – sonrio su ahora Mama

- me parece genial que cocinen, por que me fascina comer.- dijo Tai tocándose su estomago

- ósea que eres un glotón.- dijo Mimi entre risas, en verdad le agradaba mucho su "hermano"

La cena familiar prosiguió, todos comenzaron a comer, como era de esperarse Taichi se acabo casi toda la comida

Mimi lo ayudo muy divertida y adorable esa situación, su hermano era muy lindo o es que en verdad le fascinaba...

"que me pasa por que aun me sigue pareciendo lindo, es mi hermano y debo hacer un esfuerzo enorme por quitarme esta idea errónea que tengo de el, además tiene novia… eso me facilitaran las cosas y lo bueno que no viviré con el... de esta manera lo olvidare y lo veré como un hermano"

Mimi trataba de olvidarse de su hermano y verlo realmente como lo que es… SU HERMANO y nunca seria nada mas que eso..

- Esta cena fue muy agradable, espero que nos sigamos viendo Julie. – dijo Tom, el padre de ambos jóvenes

- Tom, siempre serán bien recibidos, además me agradaría pasar tiempo con mi hija

- a mi también me gusta esa idea Mama, no quiero separarme de nuevo de ti ni de mi hermano, creo que me acostumbrare muy rápido aquí en Japón por que los tendré a los dos, nunca he sido tan feliz. – sonrio Mimi

- Me parece bien… - en eso su padre es interrupido, su celular sono y vio que tenia que contestar con urgencia.

- ¿Me disculpan? Debo atender esta llamada. – dijo su padre saliendo del comedor y yendo hacia la sala.

El padre habia tardado mucho hablando por telefono, pero aun asi siguieron conociendose la hija con su madre y hermano.

En eso entra su padre algo… extraño, no se veia muy bien, parecia decepcionado…

- No quisiera arruinar la cena, pero Julie¿me acompañas ala cocina? Necesito decirte algo importante.

- Esta bien, hijos volvemos en un momento.- dijo su madre algo desconcertada

Los padres de ambos comenzaron a hablar en la cocina, se había tardado mucho…

El silencio se apodero del comedor, Taichi y Mimi solo se miraban, no hablaban entre ellos, hasta que Taichi decidió romper el hielo…

- Mimi, me alegra mucho que estés aquí y mas por eres mi hermana, no sabes cuanto quise tener siempre un hermano o hermana con quien platicar.- su voz sonó algo melancólico pero se veía en su ojos la felicidad que sentía.

- Taichi, a mi también me da mucho gusto y ver que me aceptas como hermana. – fingió su sonrisa, pues le había dolido que nomás seria su hermana pero ya estaba resignada y tenia que darse la idea

En eso sus padres salieron de la cocina, afín habían salido, parecía que habían hablado de algo muy importante, por fin sabrían que tanto hablaban sus padres.

- Hijos les tenemos algo muy importante que decirlos. – dijo el padre de la familia, se veía algo triste

- Dinos papa.- dijo sin rodeos Mimi, conocía bien a su papa y parecía que era algo muy importante y delicado.

- Mimi, Taichi… me hablaron de Estados Unidos y parece que me necesitan mas allá que aquí en le trabajo… por lo debo volver a Estados Unidos...

- ¿Cómo¿Ósea devolvernos? – Mimi se había sorprendido aun más, un día estaba triste por que se iba de su país y ahora estaba feliz en Japón por que tenía un hermano y madre que allá no tenía

- si hija, se que se difícil por acabas de conocer a tu madre y hermano pero no es mi culpa, son solo negocios de trabajos.

Esta noticia los había sorprendido mucho, Taichi se había puesto triste y Mimi lo noto… por lo que era su turno de hablar.

- Pues te iras solo Papa, esta vez.- dijo firmemente Mimi

Ahora fue su turno dejar callado a su padre

Pero hija no te puedes quedarte, no tienes donde quedarte y….- no termino por que fue interrumpido

- Se puede quedar aquí con nosotros a vivir.- dijo el hermano de Mimi

- Si Papa, por favor.- dijo Mimi, aun no lo podía creer hace 24 horas deseaba volver a su vida de antes pero ahora lo estaba rechazando y simplemente por Taichi, iba a dejar todo solo por su hermano y su madre.

- No Mimi, no puedo permitirlo, es que me sentiré solo. – dijo su padre

- en eso tiene razón hija, como lo dejaras solo.- fue el turno de su madre de hablar. – además allá tienes tu vida…

- Mama, es que no entiendes, quiero estar con ustedes, quiero conocerlos. – con un tono de desesperación lo dijo Mimi, en verdad deseaba ahora quedarse.

- Mimi mi respuesta es no y será mejor irnos, fue muy agradable este momento nunca lo olvidare. – Despidiéndose de su ex – esposa y de su hijo.

- esta bien. – Mimi parecía triste, tenia ganas de llorar pero se aguanto, no quería que la vieran derrumbarse tan fácil, tenia que lograr por lo que quería.

Mimi se despidió de su madre y de su querido hermano...

- Taichi, creo que este es el adiós, de nuevo.- se veía triste su hermano al igual que ella

- adiós, Mimi te extrañare. – la abrazo, ella nose lo esperaba pero fue agradable lo que hizo su hermano.

Se marcharon de ahí, Taichi estaba demasiado triste por lo que quiso ir a su cuarto y encerrarse, en verdad quería estar con su hermana. Su mama no dijo nada solo se quedo pensativa y comenzó a llorar por que otra vez se separaría de su hija pero no podía hacer nada por su hija, su papa estaba en todo su derecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Taichi se preparaba para ir ala escuela como siempre, se veía desanimado y casi no desayuno, y casi por que siempre come mucho pero no tenia ganas, estaba muy serio, ni siquiera se atrevía de tocar el tema con su madre. Su mama no dijo nada sabia que estaría bien después y se la pasaría...

- Mama ya me voy.- dijo secamente Taichi

- esta bien hijo, que te vaya bien.- grito su madre desde la cocina

Taichi se dirigió ala puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Continuara..

* * *

¿que pasaraaa¿que sera esa sorpresa que recibio Taichi¿se volveran reencontrar los hermanos?¿Mimi se olvidara de su hermano?

solo esperen el proximo capitulo, estara mucho mejor y mas largo que este, bueno creo, depende como ande mi inspiracion y gracias por sus reviews..

y sigan dejando reviews

SAYONARA


	4. Decision inesperada y mi nueva vida

**Este es el capitulo 4...**

**muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que les gustara mucho, ahora saldran mas personajes...****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4:** Decisión inesperada y mi nueva vida

Taichi se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

El moreno se quedo pálido, no lo podía creer a quien estaba mirando, quien estaba parada en su porche, viéndolo… si era ella, la chica por la que estaba triste… su hermana.

- Mimi¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el moreno desconcertado, por que ahora si que no entendía nada.

- Tai, me quede… lo hice por ustedes, finalmente hablamos mi Papa y yo, me dio la oportunidad de quedarme y de conocerlos, que es lo que realmente quería, solo será un semestre mientras el regresa.- sonreía de oreja a oreja, en verdad su rostro se le notaba felicidad.

- Mimi¿estas segura de… que realmente quería quedarte conmigo y mi Mama?- pregunto Taichi, aunque en su interior deseaba que se quedara…

- si que eres bruto (dándose un golpe en la cara como si dijera que idiota eres), que no entiendes – ¡M E Q U E D A R E!- lo dijo con emoción la castaña.

- Ya pues, entendí no me lo grites, me dejaras sordo.- dijo sonriente su hermano

- Esta bien, no lo volveré hacer pero que no piensas dejarme pasar, necesito dejar mis cosas y acomodar todo, recuerda que tenemos escuela – dijo la chica muy despreocupada.

- ¡LA ESCUELA! Se me había olvidado (dándose golpes en su cabeza), ahora ya llegue tarde. – dijo resignado

- Descuida, ya no volverás a irte en autobús caminando yo traigo mi carro convertible, vez ese rojo que esta ahí.- señalando a un carro ultimo modelo convertible como había dicho y rojo destellante.

- si… no me digas… que ¡ESE ES TU CARRO!.- esta chica cada vez lo dejaba mas impresionado si seguía así le iba a dar un infarto por tanta impresión.

- ay, que exagerado eres, solo es un carro. – lo dijo de lo mas normal del mundo, parecía que a ella si le había consentido mucho en toda su vida

La mama de los chicos salio de la casa, para ver el alboroto, por que aun no sabia que su hija, seria su inquilina por un buen tiempo, salio de la puerta y se quedo impactada, su hija estaba ahí, ahora no entendía nada estaba muy confusa…

- Mimi, pero que agradable sorpresa, estos significa… ¿que te quedaras?..- lo dijo muy feliz la madre de ambos.

- Pues no ve, estoy desempacando mis pertenencias, ahora en adelante estaré aquí Mama por un semestre.- le sonrió a su querida madre.

- Me alegro Mimi, pero pasa, te diré donde será tu cuarto. – dijo su mama en señal que pasara.

La Madre subió las escaleras, ahí le seguía Mimi, la señora había dicho que lo bueno que tenia una cuarto extra para las visitas.

Mimi parecía emocionada, como niña chiquita, al final llegaron a donde seria su nuevo cuarto… y vaya que le impresión, estaba hermosa, lo tenia bien decorado a pesar de ser cuarto de huéspedes, tenia una ventana enorme, con una gran vista, estaba grande no como su antiguo cuarto( que era grandísimo), un closet pequeño( para ella es pequeño sin compara su antiguo closet, que parecía otra casa).

- y bien Mimi ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto su madre

- es…perfecto, me encanto, gracias Mama. – lo dijo, abrazo a su madre con mucho cariño

- alguien me puede ayudar, están muy pesadas estas maletas parece que asaltaste una tienda. – dijo Tai algo cansado

- ay ni alcazo, si solo son algunas prendas para el mes

- ay no… no me digas que traes mas cosas. – lo dijo Tai tímido ya que se había hartado de tanta maleta.

- claro, ninguna chica fashion como yo no se traen su ropa, además es poca la que me traje por que aquí comprare mas. – dijo sonriendo

Taichi pensaba "creo que esta se le salio tornillo, esta no tiene llene y para acabar aun comprara ropa, hay estas mujeres de ahora" pensaba el chico de cabellos alborotados.

Así prosiguió, siguieron subiendo sus cosas, acomodaron todo, pero como Taichi tenía práctica no podía faltar, por lo que tuvieron que ir ala escuela, para eso ya había pasado 2 horas, llegarían al receso.

Así lo hicieron, los hermanos llegaron ala escuela en el deportivo carro de su querida hermanita.

Al llegar ala escuela todo el mundo, se les quedo viendo, la chica era hermosa y mas con un hermoso carro, todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta, hasta las chicas sentían mucha envidia por su indudable belleza, su auto y estaba con el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela.

Los dos chicos se bajaron, todo el mundo los miraban, parecían que fueran artistas o algo parecido, toda la gente hablaba de que Taichi engañaba a su novia y puros rumores así…

Sora cuando vio a Taichi con esa, se quería morir, tenia ganas de golpear a esa intrusa que se estaba interponiendo en su camino y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- mira Sora, con quien llego Tai, con la nueva chica, en verdad lo envidio, que suerte tiene y eso que tengo muchas chicas tras de mi.- dijo Yamato

- cierra la boca Matt, esta idiota no se saldrá con la suya. – dijo furiosa la novia del jugador estrella de la escuela.

- Hay Sora, no es para tanto ni sabes que se traen ellos.- dijo Yolei, una chica de cabello púrpura, tez blanca, delgada, ojos cafés y usaba lentes

- No esperare hasta que pase algo entre ellos. Dijo aun mas furiosa la pelirroja

- Sora, no digas eso, para empezar ni la conoces ni sabes por que vienen juntos, debe haber una explicación razonable. Dijo Izzy un chico pelirrojo, no muy alto, delgado, tez blanca y unos profundos ojos de color negro.

- Pues, parece lo contrario mira como ella como lo abraza. – dijo divertido Matt, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando

Todos los amigos de Tai, se les quedaban viendo, pero ellos dos no se percataron de nada, la razón por la que Mimi estaba agarrada de Tai, como si estuvieran abrazados, es que a mi Mimi le dolían los tobillos por tantas cosas que hizo al desempacar sus pertenencias( lo bueno que ella hizo todo).

- Ay me duelen mucho. – se quejaba Mimi

- será mejor que descanses, te llevare a una banca o algo así.- dijo Taichi, llevándola.

Mimi tenia una brazo agarrado en el cuello de Taichi, mientras Taichi la tomo de la cintura, se veía muy comprometedor.

Sora reacciono furiosa, se acerco ellos muy desafiante, los demás la siguieron temiendo que iba hacer una estupidez y parece que... tenían razón, iba hacer un escándalo.

- SUELTA A MI NOVIO, MALDITA RESBALOSA, - la pelirroja se acerco, empujando a Mimi y separándolo de su novio

Mimi se cayo al suelo, por la acción que hizo la pelirroja, por lo cual Taichi se molesto como nunca con su querida novia.

- ¿QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA¿Por qué LA EMPUJAS? – dijo furioso su novio

- que te ocurre… por que me gritas.- en el rostro de Sora comenzaron a salir lagrimas, nunca le había gritado.

- No me ocurre nada… solo que no quiero que la vuelvas a tratar así entendido.- dijo enojado Tai

- por que la defiendes tanto, que ahora es tu amante… si eso debe de ser, esta piruja nomás llego a meterse en la vida de los demás, maldita ramera, estupida.- Sora comenzó a ofender a Mimi

Mimi permanecía callada, la habían lastimado las palabras de Sora, pues pensó "que recibimiento" pensó ella que le había agradado pero parece que no…

- por que te quedas callada mosquita muerta, habla golfa… si… eso eres una GOLFA.- grito Sora

- ¡CALLATE YAA! No vuelvas a decirle así a mi ¡Hermana! -grito como nunca su novio, lo ultimo había cerrado la boca a todos, hasta la misma Sora, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le había dicho su novio

- tu… tu hermana… pero como, si no tienes. – Sora se veía confusa y ala vez avergonzada

- Pues así como lo oyes… es mi hermana menor y será mejor todos la traten bien. – Dijo secamente.- vamos Mimi a otro lugar donde no molesten. – entonces se marcharon los hermanos

Los amigos de Taichi solo murmuraban entre ellos, realmente esta noticia los había caído de sorpresa, parece que todo estaba cambiando

Mientras tanto, los hermanos se dirigían a otro lado de la escuela, pues aun les quedaba receso y necesitaban platicar.

- Mimi, perdónala no era su intención molestarte solo que fueron celos.- dijo Taichi preocupado por lo que diría su hermana, en verdad no quería que se espantara y tomara una decisión de irse de nuevo a Estados Unidos.

- Taichi, no te preocupes estoy bien, se que Sora malinterpreto las cosas, yo también hubiera reaccionado así si tuviera una novio tan guapo como tu. – le sonrió la chica

Taichi se había sonrojado ante este comentario de su hermana, casi no le daba importancia que lo consideraban "guapo" o "sex symbol" como dicen unas chicas.

- ay Mimi, no me digas eso, me da vergüenza.- lo dijo con la mirada en el suelo y se le notaba el sonrojo

- Taichi, sabes que iré con tus amigos y me presentare, quiero ser amiga de tus amigos y de tu novia. – se levanto de la banca una animada Mimi

Taichi realmente le sorprendía como esta chica cambiaba de emociones, pero acepto su invitación y se levanto de aquella banca.

Los caminaron hacia donde estaban los amigos de Tai...

- Hola chicos, mi nombre es Mimi, soy hermana de Taichi, me gustaría mucho que comenzáramos de nuevo y seamos amigos.- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Hola me llamo Yolei.- la saludó la chica de lentes

- Yo soy Izzy, mucho gusto. – extendiéndole la mano

- Yo soy Joe.- la saludó un chico de cabello largo azul, con lentes, blanco y delgado

- Yo soy kari, mucho gusto.- la saludo una jovencita de cabello corto café, tez blanca, ojos cafés y de complexión delgada

Mimi saludo a todos, menos a Sora y Matt, que nomás la miraban. Matt en verdad le gustaba le hermanita de su mejor amigo, la miraba con ojos de seductor, por lo que Mimi lo noto y se sonrojo

Por otra parte Sora nomás la miraba, no tenia ninguna expresión, solo la miraba, no la perdía de vista.

Entonces Sora se acerco a Mimi y…

- Mimi… perdóname y eres bienvenida.- dándole un abrazo, por lo que Mimi se sorprendió mucho.

- No hay problema Sora, entendió que fueron celos y claro teniendo a mi hermano como novio, yo también hubiera reaccionado así. – lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida por la que Sora la tomo muy sincera.

- Esperemos que lleguemos hacer muy buenas amigas.- sonrió Sora

- Ya veras que lo seremos, ya veras..

En eso sonó el timbre y todos debía volver a sus clases, Mimi se fue con kari e Izzy por lo que estaban en el mismo grado y avía posibilidades que estuviera con ellos.

Kari era muy buena persona, platicaba mucho con ella por la que la hizo sentirse cómoda.

Mimi dejo de prestarle atención, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos..

"Ahora es hora de comenzar con mi grandioso plan y espero que resulte, ahora si sabrán quien es realmente Mimi Tachikawa".- Por lo que sonreía en sus adentros.

Continuara..

* * *

**que les parecio el capitulo 4, cada vez mas interesante esta historia pro¿cules seran los planes de Mimi?¿ que se trae Matt en manos¿Mimi olvidara a Tai?.. veanlo en elproximo capitulo: El plan de Mimi**

**Dejen reviews**

* * *


	5. Los planes de Mimi

**Esta capitulo sera difente a los demas, en este Mimi relata la historia, pues cuenta sobres sus planes y ya lo veran al leer la historia, comenzaron los problemas y contiene lemon (relaciones sexuales)**

**POV: significa punto de vista de Mimi**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **Los planes de Mimi

"_Mimi POV"_

"Ya había pasado un día en Odaiba, ya me estaba acercando a los amigos de Taichi, genial todo marchaba ala perfección. Taichi y yo ya habíamos llegado ala casa como alas 6pm, después de su duro entrenamiento, se veía tan sexy así sudado… me gustaría acariciarlo y hacer… pero bueno solo debía esperar el momento indicado.

Entonces es cuando llegue a mi cuarto, donde me puse hacer mis "tareas", hasta que apareció mi "hermano"… me quede inmóvil… estaba semi desnudo, se le veía su torso bien marcado, sus musculatura, tenia un buen trasero… creo que tenia demasiado calor, estaba en ropa interior… solo escuche que me dijo que se iba duchar… espera a duchar, creo que podía echar una miradita… pero ¡contrólate Mimi! te podría descubrir…

Entonces escuche el momento en que abrió la regadera, las tentaciones de verlo llegaron y no pude aguantar mas.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a espiarlo, pero antes me asegure que nadie me pudiera ver, parece que Mama había salido al mercado o con una vecina por que no se encontraba en la casa, entonces pensé genial… me ayudara mucho esto para mi plan.

La puerta la dejo semiabierta pero que persona deja la puerta abierta, creo que le gustaba que incitarme hacer estas cosas... pero cuando eche un vistazo lo vi… ¡completamente desnudo!... se veía muy sexy, en ese momento tenia deseos incontrolables de que me hiciera suya pero debía aguantar.

Entonces es cuando vi que había cerrado la regadera… ¡Oh Dios!, debía marcharme de ahí antes de que se de cuenta.

Me dirigí corriendo a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama, ya tenia mi pijama para eso, por que ya me había bañado en cuanto llegue y mi hermano por estas comiendo no se había bañado, pero no puedo creer… que este tan bueno… si se la lleva comiendo.

Regresando a mis planes, ya tenia preparada toda, creo que soy muy ingeniosa en hacer planes, por eso me gusta escribir todo lo que hago en mi diario, porque es un momento importante en mi vida y debo escribirlo.

Ahora solo tenia que poner en orden mi grandioso plan, el cual consistía en 5 grandes objetivos y se que lo lograría en este semestre, así que empezare con mi primer objetivo...

**Primer objetivo: **Popularidad

Se preguntaran… ¿Cómo diablos lograre ser popular en tan poco tiempo?

Y la respuesta es muy sencilla: ser porrista

Al ser una porrista ganas mucha popularidad, al usar ese uniforme, con esa falda diminuta y ropa entallada… es más que lógico que se te queden viendo... pero para eso necesitas tener un buen cuerpo… y vaya que lo tengo.

Fue muy sencillo entrar, pues ya había estado en porristas en Estados Unidos, era la capitana del equipo y vaya que era popular.

Pero debía comenzar desde abajo, así que tuve que hacer una audición por que necesitaban más porristas.

Cada año se hacen audiciones para ver las nuevas aspirantes, se les hace esta audición haber si tienes el talento necesario y belleza, por supuesto.

Adicioné, fue muy sencillo… deje impresionada a todas, fue mas fácil al saber que Sora, novia de mi hermano, esto me facilitaron las cosas.

Entonces estoy dentro del equipo… tenia una semana practicando las rutinas de las porristas de la preparatoria de Odaiba, porque hoy seria el primero partido de fútbol soccer.

Era viernes, por ha de suponerse, tenían todas las esperanzas en mi hermano en ganar, porque realmente era bueno en lo que hacia.

Esta era mi oportunidad de lucirme, me puse la ropa muy entallada, mas que las de mis compañeras.

Comenzó el partido y obviamente salimos a echar porras pero tenemos que hacer las rutinas para que no se torne aburrido nuestras porras.

Comenzamos con las rutinas y vaya que me lucí, por que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta… fue sencillo hacer esa pirueta y que se me viera mi ropa interior intima… no podía creer que fácil era excitar a los demás con tan solo ver eso.

Estaba disfrutando mucho el partido, ya todo el mundo sabía mi nombre… me gritaban muchos piropos por los que me sonrojaba a cada segundo.

El partido habia terminado, gano nuestro equipo, mi hermano metio el ultimo gol, por lo que lo llevaban cargando, estaba feliz por el y yo me sentia bien por que logre mi objetivo.

Desde ese día todos los hombres me miraban y trataban de pedirme citas pero obvio no lo hice caso, solamente tengo ojos para el… mi hermano y talvez jugaría con alguien mas… pero eso será otro objetivo mas adelante…

Había tachado en mi lista de planes "primer objetivo", genial ya iba por un buen camino.

Ahora comenzaremos con el siguiente plan de mi lista...

**Segundo objetivo: **Ser amiga de los amigos de mi hermano

Esta parte de mi plan seria muy sencillo, solo debía ser buena gente y tratar muy bien a los amigos de mi hermano…

Este objetivo nomás incluía a pececitos como: Davis, el compañero del equipo de fútbol soccer, era lindo y fácil de manipular, fue muy sencillo que se hiciera muy amigo mió y que me hiciera caso en lo que yo quisiera.

Ahora fue el turno de Izzy, un chico muy inteligente, era un poco reservado y parecía estar siempre atento a ala computadora… pero ¿Cómo lograr su atención a un chico que nomás le importa su maldita computadora?... muy fácil, debía compartir el mismo interés… yo lleve cursos de computación por lo que sabia muchas cosas acerca de las computadoras.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a el, lo comprendía sobre todo lo que hablaba y hacia en su computadora, parecía que le fascinaba mi compañía, hasta sentí una fuerte atracción por el, era muy atento conmigo pero no debía salirse de control mis planes por lo que lo ignore.

Al fin conseguí su confianza y rápidamente logre convertirme en su mejor amiga.

Ahora el que sigue, el intelectual del grupo, Joe Kido, pues fue el más sencillo de todos, solo debía pasar tiempo con el, estudiar juntos y ahí surgió la magia, por que creo que lo enamore sin querer pero me valía, nunca me pondría con un nerd. Ahora me amaba creo que me pase con el pero no modo luego se le pasara.

Ahora fue el turno para las amigas de Sora, Yolei y Kari, con kari ya tenia una muy buena relación, creo que fue con la única que soy sincera… bueno una parte de mi, me hace sentir muy bien, es ala única que considero amiga. Ahí es cuando conocí a su novio, Takeru.

Ciertamente e chico estaba demasiado guapo, ojos azules, cabello rubio y corto, despeinado pero que va el chico era muy sexy. Así que lo seducía de vez en cuando y parecía corresponderme.

Si me eche al novio de Kari, en los vestidores de las chicas pero le dije que seria ultima vez por que Kari es mi amiga. Creo que lo hice por que en verdad la estimo mucho, sino hubiera continuado..

Ahora con Yolei, era una chica superficial casi como yo por lo que comenzó admirarme por mi fascinación de la moda, siempre iba ala escuela con los últimos atuendos de moda, Yolei me idolatraba así a que pan comido ser su amiga.

Volví a mi diario y tache el "segundo objetivo", creo que mis planes están resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta había enamorado amigos de mi hermano.

Ahora comenzaremos con mi tercer objetivo, como dije los peces grandes les dedique un plan, primero empezaremos con ella…

**Tercer objetivo:** Lograr ser la mejor amiga de Sora

¿Como lograr que mi rival, se convierta en mi mejor amiga? Esta vez seria muy difícil pero no imposible de no lograrlo, solo debía acercarme mucho a ella, pues estábamos en porristas, eso ya era bueno…

Me parece que ella también intentaba acercarse a mi, por que mi querido hermano le decía…

Perfecto, esto me facilitara mas las cosas. Todos los días teníamos practicas por lo que siempre aprovechaba para sacarle platica..

Platicábamos de todos los temas, pero obviamente el que le interesaba mas era mi hermano, saber que hacia en mi casa o como se comportaba, pero no importaba si tenia que soportar que hablara de mi hermano para caerle bien pues no importaba.

Pasaron las semanas, parecía que ya no estábamos conociendo bien, ya teníamos mas confianza… mi plan estaba resultado muy bien, ya era mi amiga pero no lo suficiente como para me convirtiera en su mejor amiga, ya que siempre estaba con esa idiota de su mejor amiga, Jun… era molesta, era una maldita zorra que siempre andaba tras de todos los deportistas.

La odiaba por que siempre anda de pegoste con Matt, ósea que le pasa a esa zorra, pero Sora estaba muy cegada con ella, la consideraba su mejor amiga a pesar saber como era ella, no era bien para su reputación.

Debía deshacerse de esa arpía, para eso ingenie un plan grandioso, donde dejaría mal a Jun y yo quedaría como la bueno del cuento, y ante Sora, que era lo que me importaba estos momentos.

Era viernes, los del equipo de fútbol y las porristas organizaron una fiesta privada en casa de Jun (¬¬ que sorpresa), pero no me importo, fui de lo mas sensual, me vestí de la ropa mas sexy que tenia y logre la mirada de todos.

Jun parecía tenerme envidia por que ella siempre quería ser el centro de atención, pero bah que diablos me importaba esa idiota, ahora tenían que dejarla mal ante Sora.

Le puse unas pastillas a su bebida, unas pequeñas por las que no se percato que estaban ahí, esas pastillas te ponen muy caliente y te da ansias de hacer algo sucio, por lo que lo haces sin pensar, resultaban muy bien cuando me quería vengar de una chica y quería dejarla en ridículo…

Perfecto, se las tomo, ahora debía buscar a mi hermano y que ellos mantuvieran una "charla".

Fui hacia Jun, le saque plática sobre los chicos más guapos de la escuela, obviamente menciono a mi hermano.

- Taichi es el mas guapo de todos, si no anduviera de novio, te lo juro que lo beso.- era una tonta, me decía eso, no podía creer que me confiara eso pero era buena manipulando.

- ¿Y por que no lo haces eh? Nadie lo sabrá… mira ahí esta mi hermano.- señalando donde estaba mi hermano, que estaba afuera en la piscina solo, se veía lindo pensativo.

esta bien, lo haré.- la idiota se la creyó, se acerco a mi hermano y comenzaron a conversar.

Esta era mi gran oportunidad, fui por Sora, obviamente le metí cizaña sobre la putita de Jun, por lo que Sora, no me creía, hasta que le dije que no me creyera y fue entonces que le sugerí salir a la piscina.

En cuanto salimos a ala piscina, estaba la puta de Jun intentando besar a Taichi, lo bueno que mi hermano es un buen novio y mando al infierno a esa golfa.

Sora estaba furiosa, por la que se fue sobre Jun y obviamente la seguí tras ella.

Sora llego y le dio una fuerte cachetada haciendo separarse de mi hermano, estaba furiosa como nunca antes la había visto, parece que no le gustaba que zorras como Jun se la acercaran, en realidad estaba disfrutando de este espectáculo pero solo sonreía en mi interior.

- QUE TE PASA JUN, PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS, PERO PARECE QUE TE IMPORTA MAS ANDAR DE PUTITA CON TODO EL MUNDO… ME SIENTO TAN ESTUPIDA POR DEFENDERTE PERO CON TODOS… TODOS TE METIAS Y TE QUEDARAS SIN AMIGAS ¡PUTA!- Sora había dejado callado a todos los que se encontraban ahí, ya que salieron por el escándalo que hizo Sora.

- Sora… perdóname, por favor no era mi intención es que no se que me pasa. - lo dijo muy triste la zorra de Jun.

- No me interesa, así que olvídate de mi amistad y te lo advierto zorra, no te vuelvas acercar a Tai ¡me escuchaste!!. – Sora tomo a Taichi del brazo y me hizo seña de que nos fuéramos de ahí.

Los tres íbamos serios, Taichi traía mi carro, era lógico que le prestaba mi carro por que era mi hermano mayor y pues me encantaba que me protegiera.

Al llegar a casa de Sora, estaba molesta con Taichi por lo que me quiso dar una señal de que yo la acompañara, parecía que me iba a decir algo.

Caminamos hasta su puerta de su casa, ya que todos vivían en los suburbios y no en departamentos como se acostumbra en Tokio.

- Mimi… en verdad… gracias por estar aquí, gracias por comprenderme y ayudarme en lo que necesite, en estas ultimas semanas nos hemos llevado tan bien, nunca imagine que lograrías convertirte en mi mejor amiga y no como esa traicionera de Jun, que nomás quería andar conmigo por querer tener a Taichi

- Sora, descuida sabes que siempre contaras conmigo y yo también te considero mi mejor amiga, me haz sentido muy bien y te lo agradezco. – le sonreí se vio tan sincero que hasta me lo creí.

Me despedí de ella y subí al carro, Taichi parecía triste, pues estuvo serio todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Le pregunte que tenia y el no me contestaba, me dolió verlo así y lo único que pude hacer era abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Comenzó a llorar en mi regazo, parecía triste como si el hubiera tenido la culpa, pero le dije que todo iba estar bien y que Sora lo perdonaría por que sabe como es esa arpía de Jun.

Dejo de llorar, parece que lo tranquilicé por lo que me beso en mi mejilla, me sonroje con es acción pero me asegure que no lo notara.

Llegue a mi cuarto, estaba en verdad cansada por tantas emociones, pero estaba contenta por que logre otro objetivo y me dirigí a mi diario.

Tache el "tercer objetivo" pues ya estaba listo y debía prepararme para el cuarto ya casi terminaba con lo que empecé, me senita satisfecha.

Estaba muy cansada y decidí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, escribí en mi diario...

**Cuarto objetivo: **enamorar a Taichi y tratar de que confié en mí

Llegue a mi objetivo favorito, lograr que mi hermano se enamore de mi, estaba iba hacer muy fácil pero un poco trabajoso por que ama a la estupida de Sora.

Comencé a llevarme excelente con mi hermano, platicábamos mucho de muchos temas, teníamos mucho en común.

El me platicaba de su problemas y yo le daba consejos, el hacia lo mismo conmigo y lo mejor era que no fingía con el, en verdad me encantaba estar con el.

Era grandioso por que siempre estábamos juntos a todas horas y en la casa cocinábamos juntos, obviamente le enseñe a cocinar.

A Mama le agradaba que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos, a veces salimos en familia algún restaurante o de compras.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, faltaban dos meses para que se terminara el semestre y así que debía apresurarme con mis planes, ya estaba empezando el invierno y adoraba esta estación por que así podía hacer que me abrazara Taichi cuando tuviera frió.

Mi relación de Taichi era de lo mejor, parecíamos novios pero obviamente no, hasta lo había visto desnudo pasar sobre mis ojos, creo que me tenia demasiada confianza y yo lo disfrutaba.

Taichi prefería pasar más tiempo conmigo que con su "amada Sora", eso me agradaba mucho.

Hasta que un fin de semana, Sora se fue de viaje con su familia, por que un familiar de ella estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo.

En realidad no me importaba, era viernes estábamos muy cansados por lo que nos daba flojera salir, así que decidimos ver una película.

Estábamos en la estancia solos, ya era media noche y aun estábamos despiertos, mi madre dormía pero no escuchaba por que la estancia estaba abajo así que no había problema por el escándalo de la película.

Era una película de terror, por que siempre abrazaba o hacia cualquier excusa por tocarlo. Taichi lo note un poco nervios y sonrojado, por que estaba acostado en sus pectorales, pues Taichi no tenia una camiseta pero estábamos tapados con una cobija, era extraño por que le gustaba dormir en pijama y sin camiseta en invierno, aunque técnicamente aun no comenzaba pero ya se sentía el frió.

Fue entonces cuando me asuste bastante que jale a Taichi y nos caíamos del sillón al piso.

Quedamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios, Taichi estaba muy sonrojado…

Me sorprendí a mi misma por lo que estaba apunto de pasar…

Taichi intentaba besarme, poco a poco se fue acercando a mis labios, ya estaba rozando hasta que…

Sonó mi celular ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!, por lo que se separo de mi y se levanto, conteste y era Matt, que oportuno pero me salvo pensé y le dije a Taichi que ya no quería ver la película por lo que subí a mi cuarto…

Taichi se veía desorientado, aun se veía sonrojado y evadía mi mirada, lo conseguí parecía que me deseara…

Llegue mi cuarto, hablando con Matt y me invito a salir el sábado por lo que acepte, mañana no tenia nada que hacer, así que decidí salir con el.

Entonces fue así como termine mi "cuarto objetivo" y lo tache en mi lista.

Comencé con mí…

**Quinto Objetivo: **Ser novia de Matt

A la mañana siguiente, Taichi se comportaba de una manera extraña conmigo, se sonrojaba cada vez que hablábamos, no le mencione que saldría con su mejor amigo, no era el momento aun…

Lo bueno que me comento que hoy saldría con sus amigos de fútbol, me pregunto si no me molestaba… que lindo que pregunto si no me molestaba, pero le respondí que ya tenia planes.

No me pregunto cuales, así que fue perfecto. Solo me fui a mi cuarto, le dije a Matt que pasara por mi ala 9pm, por que Taichi se iría alas 8pm y no quería que se diera cuenta.

Estaba lista, me veía radiante y muy sexy, debía impresionar a Matt, asi que escuche el timbre, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Cuando la abrí me encontré con Yamato, se veía muy sexy y además trae un ramo de flores, que detallista pensé.

Pero el se quedo con la boca abierta al verme con lo que estaba usando, traia un mini vestido color negro, con un gran escote que no dejaba ala imaginación con algunas cadenas, pulseras y unos tacones.

Salimos de mi casa, fuimos a un antro, aunque yo era menor, Matt uso sus influencias y nos dejaron pasar, eso pasa cuando eres el vocalista de una banda famosa de la localidad.

Entramos, comenzamos a beber tequila preparado por lo que se subió mucho, me puse a bailar como una loca a lado de Matt.

Poco a poco mis bailes se tonaron salvajes con Matt, parecía un baile erótico, nos comenzamos a besar salvajemente y con una lujuria que despertó en mi, anhelaba que el me hiciera suya en ese momento, por lo que me sugirió irnos a un hotel.

Ya no me importaba solo quería entregarme a el en esos momentos, cuando subimos al carro, Matt estaba un poco ebrio pero no tanto como yo, aunque aun estaba en mis 5 sentidos.

Matt se me declaro, me pregunto si quería ser su novia, solo a el se le ocurre pedírmelo así pero como era parte de mi plan acepte con el con un tremendo beso, nuestras lenguas buscaban contacto con la del otro.

Llegamos al Hotel, rento el cuarto y subimos. Al llegar al cuarto, me abalance sobre el, comenzó a desvestirse y al mismo tiempo a desvestirme a mi.

Fue un momento excitante, Matt era demasiado guapo incluso más que mi hermano, tenía un cuerpo marcado, estaba musculoso pero no como mi hermano pero aun así estaba buenísimo.

Los dos estábamos desnudos, el comenzó acariciarme todo mi cuerpo, lentamente fue bajando a mis senos, comenzó a masajearlos y lentamente c a tocarlos con la punta de su lengua, lo besaba con delicadeza, pero de repente esas lamidas se hicieron mas fuertes y salvajes.

Yo gemía de placer, el beso todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a vagina, pero rápidamente volvió mis besos, pero en eso introdujo un dedo en mi entrada, comencé a gemir de placer, después introdujo otro, hasta tener 3 adentros, no podía explicar el placer que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Matt se coloco un condón en su miembro, rápidamente lo comenzó a introducir en mi entrada, lentamente gemía, hasta sentirlo mas adentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus envestidas se hicieron mas fuertes y rápidas, los sentíamos un indescriptible placer.

El seguía en sus envestidas, el estaba sobre mi, hasta que me dijo que se venia y así lo hizo.

El se vino en mi, salio de mi y se recostó conmigo. Estuvimos un buen tiempo así hasta que me di cuenta que ya era tarde y debía regresar a mi casa, ya se me había bajado el alcohol.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y no me había dado cuenta. Matt se despidió de mi con un dulce beso y se marcho.

Al llegar me sentía tan feliz por que termine mis 5 objetivos mis planes ya estaban terminados pero aun no estaba concluso…

Esto apenas empezaba con lo que realmente quiero…

Cuando camine a dirección a las escaleras, escuche una voz que me dijo…

- Mimi¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?- estaba Taichi, me había esperado, rostro se veía molesto y preocupado.

- se me hizo un poco tarde.- le respondí muy indiferente

- así y ¿con quien andabas?..

- con mi novio. – le sonreí, parece que no le cayo muy bien esta noticia

- ¿Qué novio? Si tú no tienes

- claro que lo tengo, de hecho hoy se me declaro

- ¿y se puede saber quien es?.,- me dijo un poco triste y ¿molesto?, en eso le respondí

- tu mejor amigo Matt.- y me fui a mi cuarto

Taichi se quedo impactado por lo que le dije pero me fui de ahí, ahí empezaba el final de mi plan.

Llegue y vi mi diario y tache "Quinto objetivo"

Ahora solo esperaba ver la reacción de mi hermano mañana. Comencé a reír de placer…

* * *

Mimi es mala, jajaja pues creo que me salio mas largo... que pasara¿que planes tendra Mimi con su hermano?¿Por que no lo beso cuando pudo?¿por que se puso con Matt?¿cuales sus intenciones?

esperen el proximo capitulo

DEJEN REVIEWS, sale adios


	6. ¿Celos?

**este capitulo es parecido como el anterior pero ahora con el punto de vista de Taichi, pues muchas gracias a todos que han y siguen leyendo este fanfiction... muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido.**

**Ahora si comienza el verdadero drama y poco a poco se acerca el final****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: **¿Celos? 

_Taichi POV:_

No se que me estaba pasando últimamente, me preocupo mucho por mi hermana, no me gusto que haya llegado a esas horas de la noche…

Pero lo que más me dio rabia, es que me dijera que tiene novio y nada menos que el maldito pervertido de Yamato… arg tenía ganas de golpearlo…pero espera ¿que diablos me pasa? Si Mimi es mi hermana no debo enfadarme, sino darme gusto por ella, por que esta feliz...

Creo que ya estoy pensando estupideces será mejor que me vaya acostar…

Cuando subí las escaleras, llegue al pasillo y me dirigí directo a mi habitación como habitación estaba enseguida la de mi hermana… estaba entre abierta, es cuando aproveche a contemplarla… en verdad era hermosa... pero espera que fregados me pasa, por que digo estas cosas… creo que no he dormido lo suficiente, será mejor pensar en otro cosa, lo bueno que mañana es domingo y llega Sora…

Me acosté en mi cama, intentaba dormirme pero simplemente… no podía, mis pensamientos no me dejaban dormir… lo peor es que no dejaba de pensar en Mimi, me sentía de lo peor, como puedo estar pensando en ella, será que la quiero mucho… me refiero como hermana y ha pasado mucho tiempo a mi lado ¿que me molesta no estar con ella?...

Tanto pensar, que me canse y solamente me quede dormido…

Cuando desperté, lo primero que pude ver fueron unos ojos color miel, si era Mimi… ella solo me miraba pero no me decía nada hasta que…

- Muy buenos días, dormilón ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa por lo que también le sonreí

- bien… gracias por preguntar

- pues mira te traje el desayuno, tu favorito

- gracias Mimi, no debiste molestarte.- no se que le ocurría pero se veía muy feliz mas de costumbre

- y ti ¿que mosco te pico? Te vez muy alegre este día… ¿se puede saber la razón?- le pregunte, queriendo que me diera respuesta aun que no quería escuchar una…

- ¡por que tengo novio! Taichi, estoy enamorada de Matt.- me temía que me iba a decir eso, pero ya que es su novio mi mejor amigo...

- pues me alegro por ustedes, ya se les notaba mucho que se gustaban.- lo dije muy desanimado, realmente me sentía molesto conmigo mismo…

- pues que bueno que te alegras, un día de estos deberíamos salir los 4 juntos como una cita doble… si me parece muy buena idea¿Qué tal hoy?... Sora ya ha de haber llegado pero no me ha llamado.- lo que me faltaba que… ahora saldremos siempre juntos… fastidio pero me tendré que aguantar.

No se que me estaba pasando, pero no dejaba de mirarla, me perdía en su belleza, ya ni le prestaba atención…

Esto es mucho para mí, comencé a desayunar, para eso Mimi se fue a otro lado hablar con su "novio", que patéticos… como me molesta, si nomás la toca ese pervertido de Matt lo juro que lo mato, ese cretino no iba pervertir a su "ángel"

Me termine el desayuno, me levante rápidamente, me cambie de ropa… bueno mas bien me vestí, por que lo me puse ropa deportiva…

Salí a correr, necesitaba despejar mi mente, no se que sentía por Mimi, no se que me estaba pasando pero tenia que averiguarlo de una vez, solo olvidan las cosas por un momento… cuando estoy haciendo ejercicio o un deporte…

Al llegar a mi casa, comencé ejercitarme con los aparatos de ejercicio que tenia, en verdad si que me gustaba hacer ejercicio o hacer algo productivo que sentarme en el sofá viendo la televisión como el resto de la gente.

Termine de hacer ejercicio, por lo que me fui a tomarme una merecida ducha, salí rápidamente de la ducha, me vestí lo mas pronto posible y me puse a descansar en la estancia.

Ya estaba mas relajado, eso era bueno ya que había estado tenso todo el fin de semana, ya me tocaba descansar…

Mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, por que sentí como Mimi se sentaba sobre mis piernas, por lo que me ruborice…

La posición en la que estaba Mimi sobre el… era muy excitante pero ya no quería pensar eso de mi hermana… me sentía sucio.

Mimi me dijo los planes que tendríamos hoy, sinceramente no tenia ganas de hacer ya nada...

Pero me como ya me lo esperaba saldríamos en parejas, por que ya Sora se había comunicado con su hermana… que molesto que primero hable con ella y ni mi se ha dignado hablarme… pero que da, no me interesa en estos momentos hablarle…

Mimi me dijo que estuviera lista en una hora, por lo que me obligo prácticamente ha que cambiara de ropa y usara una mas… adecuada

Le tuve que hacer casos por nunca me iba a dejar empaz, conociéndola como es…

Como dijo estuve listo en una hora, Sora y Matt nos esperaban en una cafetería, pero como era de esperarse Mimi¡tarda mucho!, en cambiarse pero ni modo la espere como media hora… al fin estaba lista, creo que fue decente por que siempre se tarda como 3 horas pero estaba muy emocionada por que vería al imbecil de Matt… aun no me explicaba esta rabia que sentía hacia el…

No importa de todas maneras, subimos en el carro y nos dirigimos ala cafetería en la que nos veríamos. Estacione el carro y bajamos hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar estaba Sora y el… pendejo de Matt con un ramo de flores esperando a Mimi, en ese instante me dio ganas de atropellarlo pero me tranquilice por que Sora se me acerco y me beso…

Me encantaba tocar sus labios, eran muy cálidos, deliciosos y me daba ternura cuando ella lo hacia pero no se, pero por una extraña razón abrí los ojos…

Vi como el pervertido de Matt ¡BESABAA! a su inocente hermana, sus caricias eran demasiadas salvajes…

Me separe de Sora, en verdad estaba furioso, como ese idiota la estaba tocando a su inocente hermana, pero Sora me miro con ojos de amor, me volvió a besar pero esta vez muy apasionados como si nunca me había besado por lo que se me olvido completamente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor…

Pasaron los minutos ya que todos terminaron de hacer lo suyo, nos fuimos a sentar a ordenar comida, ya que después de ahí iríamos al cine o algo así

En la mesa, Sora y yo platicábamos, ella me contó todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana, ella se había ido a la ciudad de Kyoto que no estaba lejos de Odaiba pero no estaba cerca…

Mientras tanto Mimi y Matt no dejaban de hablar y de tocarse… espera vi esa mano en la pierna de mi hermana… ¡ahora si que lo mato! Ya tenía todas las intenciones de golpearlo hasta que me sacaron de mis pensamientos…

- Tai¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupada Sora, creo que había notado que he estado "extraño"

- claro que si,¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- le pregunte fingiendo tranquilidad

- Mira Taichi, a mi no me engañas, se que traes algo, haz estado actuando muy extraño, cuando me besas de repente de frenas o cuando te platico algo solo te quedas como bobo mirando como Matt y Mimi se besan… ¿haber explícame porque?- esta vez mi novia me dejo callado, en realidad no tenia una excusa que inventarle.

- lo siento Sora, no era mi intención, es que solo ando cuidando a mi hermano

- Y, ya esta grande Tai, no necesita que la cuides, además el novio de tu hermana es tu mejor amigo ¿por que ha de temerle?

- por eso mismo, por que se como es Matt con las demás chicas

- pero Matt es diferente con ella, tiene todo el semestre tras de ella pero ella no le quería dar ninguna oportunidad, además tu siempre la andas sobreprotegiendo y le ahuyentas a sus pretendientes

En verdad Sora me había sorprendido, parece que me conoce más que yo mismo y se había dado cuenta todo lo que estaba haciendo…

- Chicos, ya comimos será mejor irnos al cine.- Mimi parecía niña chiquita emocionada por ir al cine...

- Me parece bien, vamos.- Sora le siguió el juego así que nomás me quedaba algo por hacer…

- hey mesero… la cuenta por favor

- ya vamos todos al cine… ¿Mimi vente en mi carro bueno?

- claro mi amor

- haber… espera a donde crees que vas.- jale a Mimi del brazo

- ¿Qué no vez? Intento ir en carro de mi novio

- no señorita tu te vienes conmigo.- me molesta que sea así, que prefiera al patán ese que a mi...

- que te pasa, me iré con Matt y punto

- Taichi¿que rayos te pasa? Deja que se vaya con Matt... yo me iré contigo.- me obligo a mi novia a dejarla con ese idiota.

- Tai, relájate amigo, recuerda que se que cuidarla perfectamente.- Matt me sonrió, yo nomás asentí como que aceptaba pero en realidad quería... madrearlo al idiota.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, llegamos al cine, compramos los boletos para ver una película de terror, que las chicas nos mandaron

Después nos mandaron a comprar palomitas, refrescos y dulces, en verdad eran muy exigentes, permanecí serio junto con Matt por lo que lo noto mi indiferencia.

- Tai, por que te comportas así conmigo.- me pregunto, sabia que se había dado cuenta

- ¿Cómo me comporto? Igual¿Por qué lo dices?- me hice como que no me había dado cuenta.

- Mira Yagami, a mi no me engañas, haz estado así desde que me puse con Mimi, yo no se que te pasa, soy tu mejor amigo y ahora te vez enfadado conmigo y tu sabes que jamás le haría daño y mas sabiendo que es tu hermana.- creo que Yamato tenia razón

- perdóname, no era mi intención.- en verdad se merecía que me disculpara con el, no tenia la culpa de que yo sintiera rabia

- Es que Taichi, eres un celoso, nunca me imagine verte así, ni siquiera con Sora te pones así

- ¿Cómo¿Crees que yo… tengo… celos?.- parece que Matt había resuelto todo mi problema en tan solo 5 min.

- si, es normal que te enceles de al novio de tu hermana pero ¿Qué enceles a tu mejor amigo? Es extraño parece como si la quisiera mas que una hermana, sabes que ya me iré por que ya va empezar y me gusta ver los cortos… tu lleva lo demás que falta...

Vi como se marcho mi mejor amigo ala sala donde exhibían la película, es cuando reflexione sobre todo lo que estaba experimentando en estos momentos...

Ahora comprendía todo, en verdad tengo celos de mi mejor amigo por tener toda la atención de Mimi… pero me di cuenta de algo mas… en verdad me siento un depravado, un enfermo pero en verdad… quería a Mimi mas que una hermana… creo que hasta una parte de mi mente la deseaba… oh no que estoy pensando… ¡Estoy enamorado de mi hermana!

Ya no quise pensar en eso así que me dirigí ala sala con las cosas que me dejo Matt, ahora no tenia ninguna duda, estaba enamorado de Mimi, ahora no se como podría evitarlo para que no se de cuenta… tendré que pensar que debo hacer…

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 6, me salio corto no tan largo como otros pero es solo lo que podia poner hasta hora sobre esta historia.. pues ahora la historia se calienta ¿Taichi le revelara sus sentimientos a Mimi?¿Cuales son los verdaderos planes de Mimi?¿Sora se enterara de lo que pasa sobre su novio y su hermana?**

**veanlo en el proximo capitulo titulado "Tentaciones"**

**dejen reviews!**


	7. Tentaciones

**Aqui esta el capitulo 7, este capitulo sera donde comienza a descubrise la verdad, espero que los disfruten y muchas gracias a todos los que han leido la historia y dejan review)****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7:** Tentaciones 

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante, Mimi ya tenia un mes de andar con Matt, Taichi tenia un mes de saber realmente sus sentimientos sobre su hermana, cada vez que la veía con Matt, sentía una inmensa rabia sobre el, quería despedazarlo pero no tenia que entrometerse ni encelarla por que siempre seria su hermana menor… si solo su hermana y tenia que olvidarse de ese sentimiento absurdo.

La relación de Mimi y Taichi seguía igual, pero Mimi le prestaba mas atención a novio, a Taichi le entristecía de que se relación poco a poco se iba acabando, si tenían la misma confianza y platicaban de infinitas cosas pero definitivamente ya no era la misma, tener ese sentimiento reprimido por mucho tiempo, no duraría mucho y tendría que decir la verdad aunque no seria correspondido, además que estaba mal… no podía tener una relación con su propia hermana.

Mimi no amaba a Matt, como ella decía pero si sentía un sentimiento… como cariño pero no lo amaba como su hermano, ella ya se había dado cuenta de los celos de Taichi pero nunca pregunto nada, por que sabría en que momento indicado llevaría su gran objetivo y la razón por la que se quedo en Odaiba…

Ya tan solo faltaban escasas semanas para que se terminara el semestre por lo que Mimi debía de apresurar su plan, tenia que terminarlo de una forma...

Eso significaría que comenzarían los verdaderos problemas de Mimi, que afectarían a muchas personas..

º Preparatoria Odaiba º

- que felicidad, por fin se acabara el maldito semestre, ya necesito vacaciones.- el chico rubio lo dijo con emoción, ya que en verdad se le notaba el fastidio de aun estar en la escuela

- yo también, estoy esperando mis vacaciones.- sonrió dulcemente Mimi, antes de que comenzaran a tocarse sus labios hasta convertirse en un tierno beso

Los dos enamorados se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela, comiendo sus almuerzos, habían hecho una especie de picnic.

Durante este mes había sido inseparables, todo el mundo los envidiaban por ser una pareja tan… ¡perfecta! Por que los dos eran las personas mas bellas de la escuela y tenían que admitir que se veían adorables juntos.

Mientras en otro lugar de la escuela, se encontraba Taichi junto a su novia Sora, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado… mas bien Taichi había cambiado con ella, ya no era el mismo novio atento y cariñoso… ahora diferente con ella, sentía que ya no la miraba como antes solía hacerlo, últimamente lo veía distraído, como si no quisiera estar a su lado, por lo que le dolía saber que su novio algo le estaba ocultando… algo que no quería que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera ella…

Pero Sora no podía más con la desesperación, tenía que saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Tai, ya no podía más sino esto arruinaría su relación de 3 años, en verdad ella lo amaba pero no podía seguir con este juego, ya no había mucha comunicación entre ellos… todo empezó desde que Mimi tenia novio, algo que no entendía... ¿que tenia que ver con el?

Sora miraba a su novio, se veía pensativo, se dio cuenta que el no le estaba prestando nada de atención por lo que decidió preguntar que era lo que le ocurría…

- Oye Tai, te noto un poco diferente. – la chica lo dijo preocupada y algo triste

- ¿si¿Por qué lo dices?, sigo siendo el mismo. – afirmo su novio

- claro que no, haz cambiado mucho… diría bastante, ya casi ni hablamos, nunca me prestas atención a lo que te digo y siempre te vez distraído como que algo te molesta… quiero saber ¿que es?, por que te comportas así, ya no eres el mismo chico atento, dulce y cariñoso del que yo me enamore… es que... acaso ya me dejaste de… querer.- esto ultimo tímidamente, en verdad tenia miedo ya no la quisiera.

- Sora… yo… no se que decirte… no me había dado cuenta que me estaba comportando que me perdones.- lo dijo serio y en su mirada irradiaba tristeza

- Taichi, contéstame lo ultimo que te pregunte ¿aun me quieres?.- dijo ya aborde de lagrimas, al haber que no novio no le respondía…

- Sora… aun te quiero pero me siento confundido en estos momentos y lo menos que quisiera es lastimarte…creo…

Pero Sora no lo dejo terminar…

- ¿QUE ESTAS QUERIENDOME DECIR¿QUIERES TERMINAR? POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDO POR QUE FREGADOS ESTAS ASI, TEAMO PERO ASI NO PUEDO TAICHI YA ME CANSE, PENSE QUE PODRIA SEGUIR ASI, PERO NO TE IMPORTA NOMAS TE IMPORTA.. EL FUTBOL Y TU MIMI… .- Sora tenia un mar de lagrimas por que lo salio corriendo de ese lugar

- Sora… perdóname, no quiero terminar….- dejando salir unas lagrimas

Sora salio lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar, necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que encontró consuelo con sus amigas…

- Sora, no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero ¿no han terminado o si?- pregunto Yolei...

- claro que no, solo que explote, estoy molesta con el por que no esta seguro de nada… 3 años de noviazgo parece que no es suficiente, todo desde que llego Mimi, hubieron muchos cambios… aunque no la culpo, es muy buena amiga pero… ya no se que pensar de el…

- Sora deberías dejar pasar no se un tiempo para que piensen o hablar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tu sabes que lo amas así que haz lo posible que esto no termine... – concluyo su amiga Yolei

- Tienes razón, pero creo que mañana hablare con el, Hoy es viernes y quiero divertirme

- así se habla amiga, deberíamos salir todas las chicas.- menciona Kari

- que buena idea kari, hay que salir nosotras 3 y Mimi, que sea un viernes de chicas.- dijo feliz Yolei

- Esta bien, pues Mimi me imagino que sacara el carro así que le avisare a todas, bueno creo que ya debo ir a mi ultima clase

- Adiós Sora.- dijeron las chicas

Sora se fue a sus clases, así transcurrió el dia, se acabaron las clases, las chicas comenzaron a planear lo que harían esta noche…

Las chicas se alistaron muy sensuales, esa era la idea

Mimi llevaba el carro, llego por todas sus amigas y decidieron ir al antro, sus novios y amigos se habia enfadado por que lo les avisaron que ya tenían planes por lo que se quedaron… en casa de Tai bebiendo cerveza

Las chicas llegaron al antro, comenzaron a tomar la botella que habían comprado, el alcohol ya les estaba haciendo efecto y sentían muchas ganas de hacer locuras…

- … estoy bien mareada, pero me siento ¡genial!! Quiero bailar… quiero hace muchas… cosas.- decía una embriagada Mimi

- … creo que yo también, sabes que vamos a bailar.- dijo una animada y muy alcoholizada Sora

Las dos chicas se fueron a la pista de baile, por lo que dejaron a sus amigas en la mesa, mientras ellas bailaban ellas bebían más de la botella de tequila…

Sora bailaba muy sensual con un extraño, mientras Mimi se percato de eso, aunque ella estaba haciendo lo mismo y aunque estuviera embriagada sabia lo que estaba haciendo y no se dejaría llevar por el momento…

Sora parece que hacia lo hizo, comenzó a besar al extraño, por lo que Mimi se molesto y la saco de la pista de baile…

Mimi sermoneo a Sora, pero ella ya no se veía muy conciente por lo que decidieron terminar la noche…

Mimi dejo a todas las chicas como pudo por que ya no estaba en sus sentidos, por suerte ningún oficial de transito la detuvo…

Llego a su casa a salvo, su hermano la estaba esperando, parecía molesto como que le iba a reclamar otra vez por que llego tarde…

- Mimi¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

- Es que se nos hizo tarde a las chicas y a mí, tu sabes hermano.- acercándose a su hermano…

- Mimi, estas ebria, será mejor que te vayas acostar.- pero en eso ella se cae por lo que Taichi decide llevarla cargando a su habitación…

Recostó en su cama pero ella lo abrazo, acto seguido Taichi se sentó en la cama con ella

- Taichi, eres muy lindo.- dijo coquetamente su hermanita, acto que se sonrojo Taichi…

- ¿Qué cosas dices Mimi?, el alcohol se te subió demasiado

- Es enserio, eres muy guapo y atractivo.- su hermana lo comenzaba a tocar de una manera lujuriosa, por lo que Taichi estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza

Mimi, tranquilízate.- dijo aun sonrojado

- Ya deja de hablar.- dijo Mimi abrazándolo muy fuerte por lo que, Taichi se cayo encima de ella en la cama. Ella lo comenzó acariciarlo y el se aparto lo mas pronto de ella…

- lo…siento...Mii...Mimi.- tartamudeando lo dijo

- Taichi duerme conmigo.- esto último sorprendió mucho a Taichi, por lo que decidió calmar sus hormas y deicidio dejarla descansar.

Mimi se había quedado dormida, se veía tranquila, por lo que Taichi se fue a dormir a su habitación…

A la mañana siguiente…

Taichi, despierta….- Taichi abrió lentamente sus ojos, era Mimi

Mimi... ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto un adormilado Taichi

- las 9am.- dijo Mimi

- ¿y por que me levantas tan temprano? Es sábado Mimi, mejor dormiré mas.- acomodando la almohada y se recostó...

- ¡TAICHI! LEVANTATE QUE NO ENTIENDES.- grito su hermana

- esta bien, ya me levante... – poniéndose de pie perezosamente, su hermana podía ser muy irritable cuando se lo proponía.- ¿Por qué me levantaste?

- por que mi Mama se fue con la abuela a Kyoto, regresara en 3 dias

hablas en enserio… ¿por que no me aviso?- hablo el mayor confundido

- si por lo que me dijo que no quería que saliéramos o que regresáramos temprano por que no podemos dejar la casa sola… ya sabes como es mama

ya lo se puede ser un poco histérica

- así que pasaremos todo el dia alzando la casa por que me encargo mi Mama y por supuesto no lo haré sola.- dijo Mimi

bueno,..¿que quieres que haga?

- pues ya asigne lo que harás tu, obvio cosas de hombres que yo no puedo hacer así será mejor que comencemos alzar…

- Pero primero quiero comer esta bien, muero de hambre.- tocándose el estomago su hermano

- esta bien, te hare el desayuno.- sonriéndole

Los hermanos desayunaron y charlaron un rato, por lo que decidieron que ya era hora de comenzar a realizar los deberes de la casa.

Alzaron, arreglaron, acomodaron y hasta pintaron la casa, los hermanos Yagami estaban cansados de tanto trabajo

Taichi estaba arreglando unos desperfectos afuera de la casa ya que era de madera, por lo que no traía su camiseta y dejo lucir su cuerpo fornido…

Mimi no lo dejaba de mirar y solo pensaba "se ve muy sexy, todo sudado, creo que es el hombre mas sexy… creo que me siento excitada… creo que ahora será el momento".-pensaba la chica de cabellos castaños

Mimi y Taichi están muy cansados por lo que habían hecho pero terminaron con sus labores, se sentaron a descansar en la estancia.

Ya era tarde, por lo que el cielo se había oscurecido, el solo ya había desaparecido y dio lugar a la brillante luna.

- Creo que me iré a bañar, creo que apesto.- lo dijo riéndose

- por favor hazme ese favor por que yo no aguanto el apesto

- que exagerada, no es para tanto, hasta creo que me veo sexy.- lo dijo burlándose de el mismo

Pero su hermanita pensaba lo contrario, en verdad lo encontraba atractivo y sexy en ese momento como nunca, sentía arder sus mejillas, tenía... mucho calor… demasiado.

Taichi entro al baño para ducharse, comenzó a desvestirse. Solo se quito el pantalón, su ropa interior, abrió la regadera y se dispuso a disfrutar de su ducha.

Taichi se bañaba cómodamente, pero al momento de enjabonarse, sintió un cuerpo detrás de el, alguien lo estaba abrazando… definitivamente era un cuerpo desnudo… un cuerpo femenino.

El chico se quedo paralizado, una chico lo estaba acariciando su trasero y su cuerpo entero, estaba sonrojado y mas sorprendido de quien era..

- Mi…Mimi.- soltó esa palabra el chico.

- si Taichi, te deseo…

- Pero…pero.. Mimi.- pero ella no lo dejo terminar, lo tapo con sus dedos

- Solo déjate llevar por el momento.- por lo que los dos terminaron frente a frente

Mimi miraba a Taichi con deseo por lo que se acerco a el, sus labios comenzaron a rozar, hasta convertirse en un beso… ese beso rápidamente se hizo mas apasionado, se besaban con deseo y lujuria… hasta que…

Continuara...

* * *

**Que les parecio eh? jajaja ps como siempre dejando en suspenso, solo esperen el proximo capitulo que contendra lemon y otras cosas... ¿que pasara entre Taichi y Mimi¿se revelaran sus sentimientos¿Sora se dara cuenta? solo vean el proximo capitulo..**

**y para los que les ofende este tipo de historias o el lemon que contiene ps ya estaban advertidos antes de entrar a leer esta historia..**

**dejen reviews no sean flojos**

**sale,hasta el proximo capitulo**


	8. Entregandome a lo prohibido

**Hola a todos, perdon por la tardanza pero no tenia tiempo ni mucha inspiracion para hacerlo pero ya se los traje, pues en este capitulo contiene lemon, y si no te gusta el lemon(relaciones sexuales)****sera mejor que no lo leas..**

**Muchas gracias todos por los reviews **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: Entregándome a lo prohibido 

Hasta que Mimi, lo tomo de la mano y le pidió que salieran del baño, por lo que Taichi accedió…

Los "hermanos" se dirigieron a la habitación de Mimi. Al entrar, Mimi cerro la puerta y se abalanzo sobre Taichi, cayendo el a la cama y ella encima de el,

Sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada del otro, sus miradas expresaban lo que sentían el uno sobre el otro, la mirada de los dos irradiaba deseo, lujuria y querían sentirse amados…

Taichi cambio de posición y ahora estaba encima de su amada, pero no dejaba de mirarla.

El rostro de Mimi se acerco a los labios de Taichi, sus labios comenzaron a rozar hasta convertirse en un beso tierno, era un beso de amor... si eso es lo que sentían, ya no importaba los demás, ni existía el mundo para ellos…solo ese momento… el momento donde demostraría su amor inexplicablemente infinito, tenían una conexión que no comprendía pero solo querían amarse.

Los besos tiernos, poco a poco se transformaron a besos apasionado, sus lenguas buscaban ala otra, los tenían un deseo incontrolable de estar juntos.

Las manos de Taichi acariciaban el rostro de su ahora amante, había dejado de ser su hermana en ese instante para el… era sola una mujer… ala que amaba con todo su corazón.

Lentamente una mano de Taichi, baja hasta tocar uno de sus senos, por lo que toca con delicadeza, su boca comenzó a bajar al cuello dándole mas placer a Mimi.

Beso delicadamente un seno comenzó a succionar un pezón lentamente, hasta hacerse mas rápido y otra mano acariciaba el vientre de su amada.

Mimi acariciaba el cabello alborotado de amante y gemía cada beso que daba en su seno.

Su cabeza subió hasta encontrarse nuevamente con los de Mimi, se besaron intensamente, las manos de Taichi bajaron más allá de su vientre, hasta llegar a la parte más sensible de una mujer.

Su mano comenzó acariciar la entrada de su amante, lentamente introdujo un dedo, por lo que Mimi dio un gemido ahogado, lentamente su dedo se movía dentro de Mimi.

Introdujo otro dedo, por lo que los gemidos de Mimi se hicieron constantes.

Pero ahora le tocaba el turno de Mimi, ella se subió sobre el, comenzó a tocar su marcado abdomen, comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su miembro, sus manos tomaron su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo.

Taichi dio un gemido ahogado, Mimi seguía con movimientos más rápidos por lo que gemía más y cada vez más.

Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tanto placer, ni siquiera su novia como lo estaba haciendo Mimi, pero ya no le interesaba nada más que Mimi.

Mimi paro de golpe, por que se desconcertó el chico de cabellos alborotados.

La boca de Mimi se acerco al miembro de querido "hermano, beso la punta de su miembro, lentamente abrió la boca y comenzó a succionar.

Taichi tenía la cara roja, sus mejillas estaban calientes, gemía más fuerte del placer que le estaba brindando.

Las succiones de Mimi, se hicieron mas intensas, la chica no paraba, Tai solo no podía explicar el placer indescriptible que sentía.

El sintió que ya se iba a venir, pero Mimi lo detuvo, saco el miembro de su boca y lo apretó con una mano.

Taichi se quedo se quedo aun mas confundido por lo que le pregunto..

- ¿Por qué te detuviste?

- no quería que te vinieras todavía… aun no, quiero que se dentro de mi

- Mimi¿estas segura?

- si completamente segura, así que no pierdas mas tiempo y empieza…

Esto último hizo que se desearan mas, Taichi se paro y tomo de la cintura de Mimi, la beso salvajemente hasta volver caer encima de ella.

Se acerco a un mueble, abrió el cajón rápidamente y saco una bolsita por lo que contiene adentro un condón.

Taichi nuevamente bajo sus manos hacia la entrada de Mimi, otra vez introdujo unos dedos dentro de ella, comenzó moverse dentro…

Mimi gemía cada más fuerte, Taichi se coloco el condón en su miembro…

La miraba con deseo, lujuria, confusión…

Taichi pregunto a Mimi…

-¿Estas segura?

- Si Taichi, quiero ser tuya, no me importa lo que pase, solo quiero que este momento mágico nunca termine.

Mimi se acerco a su amante y lo beso tiernamente.

Su ahora amante coloco su miembro delante de la entrada de Mimi

La miro para asegurarse por última vez que había accedido. Lentamente y con delicadeza fue penetrando con cuidado a su amante.

Los dos gimieron de placer, los dos cuerpo estaban sincronizados, se movían lentamente, pero poco a poco las envestidas de Tai comenzaron acelerar…

La chica acomodo sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Tai, las piernas encerraban el trasero de Tai.

Mimi gritaba, el placer que estaba experimentando era indescriptible, no sabia como explicarlo pero se sentía amada… si eso era amada por primera vez, nunca había tenido sexo sin amar a una persona

Tai se movía cada vez mas rápido, se le escapaban gemidos, cada envestida se fueron siendo mas fuerte. Se acerco al rostro de Mimi la beso apasionadamente pero ese beso se rompió por los gemidos se hacia mas fuertes.

Su amante besaba sus senos, su cuello y sus labios.

Taichi sentía arder su cuerpo, era demasiado placer.

Mientras tanto alguien tocaba la puerta de la residencia Yagami. Al no ver ningún rastro de vida, decidió entrar…

Comenzó a buscar al chico de cabellos alborotados en la parte baja pero escucho un ruido extraño arriba por lo que decidió subir.

Subió las escaleras y ese ruido se hizo más fuerte, en la habitación de la chica de cabello castaño

Acerco a la habitación, sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, tenía miedo de lo que vería en ese momento…

Abrió lentamente la puerta, se asomo y lo que vio la dejo paralizada…

Comenzaron a salir lagrimas llenas de dolor de sus ojos cafés, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, poco a poco se convirtió en un llanto pero no dejo que los escuchara…

- Taichi… como pudiste..

Pero los hermanos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia..

La chica pelirroja salio corriendo de la casa de la familia Yagami, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto…

Tenia el corazón destrozado, su novio la había engañado y con su… hermana sentía repugnancia y dolor…

Mientras tanto Taichi sintió algo pero continuo hasta se vino en ella…

Los cayeron en la cama exhaustos, los dos se abrazaron y se besaron tiernamente hasta quedarse dormidos…

Sora corría desesperadamente, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia a quien recurrir… su cuerpo estaba corriendo pero su mente no se encontraba ahí por lo que no se dio cuenta y atravesó la calle y un carro se veía venir con toda velocidad y…

Continuara..

* * *

**este fue el capitulo 8, me quedo muy corto pero era solo que tenia que escribir, no habia mucho que poner ps el capitulo entero se trata de lemon, pues cada vez nos acercamos al final... ya faltan dos capitulos... ¿que pasara con los hermanos Yagami?¿que le habra pasado a Sora? **

**si qieren saber.. leean el proximo capitulo: La verdad duele**

**dejen reviews porfavor **


	9. La verdad duele

**Pues al fin tuve tiempo y pude terminar el cpaitulo 9, pues muchas gracias por sus revies y se que muchos prefieren que muera Sora pero eso modificaria mi historia asi que solo lean este capitulo les gustara,ya casi nos acercamos al final..**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9:** La verdad duele

El carro iba a toda a velocidad, Sora se percato pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo cerro los ojos, ya nada le importaba, ya no quería saber de nadie, ya no creía en el ese sentimiento que todo el mundo lo llamaba… amor, era estupido por que todo había sido una farsa...

Sora no sintió ningún dolor ni nada… solo pensaba¿ya estoy muerta¿por que no siento dolor?

Era extraño pero siento que algo la estaba sujetando, algo extraño había pasado… hasta que escucho una voz que la llamaba con su voz…

- ¡Sora¿Estas bien?- esa voz la conocía, provenía de...

- Yamato… - no podía creerlo, estaba viva y la había salvado la persona que nunca pensaría que lo hubiera hecho, el mejor amigo de ahora el cretino de su novio.

- Sora ¿diablos te sucede?, estuviste a punto de que te atropellaran, si no hubiera estado en ese momento… no quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera sujetado rápidamente de tus brazos…

- lo siento… Yamato, no me siento bien.- saliendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos color cafés rojizos

- ¿te sientes bien? Quiero decirte que puedes contar siempre conmigo, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar aquí estaré, sabes que eres muy importante para mí, te considero como una amiga aunque no seamos tan cercanos…

No podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole el chico mas vanidoso y materialista de Odaiba, que solo jugaba con las chicas… era importante en su vida… pensó Sora...

Nuevamente soltó el llanto, ya no podía aguantarse más lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, mucha emociones por un día, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento…

Sorpresivamente Yamato se acerco a ella y la abrazo, un abrazo… lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos, poder desahogarse de todos los sentimientos que corrían por su corazón, su gran decepción...

Yamato sintió algo muy extraño al momento de abrazarla, una conexión que nunca antes había sentido pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo… Sora sabia de algo, sintió una punzada en su corazón…

No se separaron… permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos, hasta que Yamato rompió el hielo…

- Sora, creo que aun no estas bien, que te parece que vamos a una cafetería o algo así, para que me cuentas que te esta ocurriendo.- regalándole una bella sonrisa.

- Me parece buena idea… Matt.- lo dijo un poco confundida pero realmente quería despejar su mente y deshogarse.

- así se habla Sora, vamos en mi carro

Dicho esto, se dirigieron al carro de Matt y se dirigieron a una cafetería que suelen ir muy seguido con sus amigos…

Al llegar, escogieron una mesa y se sentaron.

Cada quien ordeno algo de tomar y de comer, Sora ordeno un café, por lo que Matt se alegro que tuvieran algo en común y ordeno lo mismo

Esperaron sus ordenes, el silencio invadió entre ellos, nuevamente Matt intento romper el hielo pero…

- Aquí están sus órdenes.- dijo el mesero

- Gracias – agradeció la pelirroja

El mesero se marcho, nuevamente el silencio se hizo notar pero Matt una vez mas, intentaría romper el hielo pero Sora se decidió hablar del asunto que le perturbaba…

- Matt… ¿alguna vez haz sentido que no vale la pena vivir?- lo pregunto una seria Sora, realmente nunca la había visto así, era de esas chicas que siempre están alegres pase lo que pase.

- ¿por que la pregunta?¿ Algún problema grave… que quiera decirme?- se bella un rubio realmente confundido y sintió miedo de lo que pudiera estar pensando su amiga.

- nomás… creo que mi vida es una mentira, toda mi vida he confiado en los demás y creía que toda era perfecto pero me equivoque… por eso pienso a veces que no debería vivir..- soltando otra vez el llanto.- debí de haber muerto cuando el carro venia hacia a mí.- esto último lo dijo con melancolía

Sora,¿Qué te sucede?¿porque dices tantos disparates? Yo siempre pensé que tenias una vida perfecta hasta ahora pero, a todos nos pasa, siempre tenemos graves problemas, que simplemente no sabemos como salir de ellos, si debes de vivir por algo estas aquí, como en este momento… me siento muy cómodo hablando contigo y por algo te salve por que aun no estas lista para pasar al otro mundo, eres una persona maravillosa y lo sabes, sea lo que sea de lo que estés pasando en este momento saldrás de el, estoy seguro... debes tratar de resolver tus problemas aunque sea tan difícil.- Matt comenzó a recordar cosas del pasado por lo que se veía, sus palabras se fueron haciendo mas melancólicas.- yo confió que saldrás de esto pero solo debes tener fe..

- Matt se lo que haces… es por hacerme sentir mejor… pero que me dices de ti... tu también tienes una vida perfecta, llena de lujos y chicas por doquier… - pero Matt no la dejo terminar..

¿Tú crees que mi vida es perfecta? Pero dejarme aclararte que no es así… tu crees que no envidio a Tai por tener una novia como tu, que todos lo admiren... yo hubiera preferido tener alguien que me ame a que nomás las chicas me persigan por mi físico y no por mis sentimientos… yo sufrí mucho en mi niñez, mis papas nos separaron a mi hermano y a mí, fue muy difícil saber que mi familia cada vez se destruía mas y se termino por la muerte de mi madre.- lagrimas comenzaron a salir en los ojos azules de el rubio .- ha sido muy difícil para mi por que no tengo el apoyo ni el amor, mas que mi hermano… mi padre se la lleva en su trabajo… que afortunado soy por tener una vida tan "perfecta"..

- Matt… lo siento no era mi intención… creo que debo decirte la verdad de lo que me ocurre.

- si por favor, si te puedo ayudar en algo… - lo dijo secándose las lagrimas pero la chica lo interrumpió en ese instante

- es sobre nuestras parejas…

- ¿Cómo que nuestras parejas?- Matt se quedo confundido¿que tenia que ver Taichi y Mimi para que estuviera en este estado tan deprimente?

- Nos… engañan.- lo dejo escapar al fin la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta

¿Cómo¿De que hablas¿Cómo que nos engañan?- pregunto un poco molesto y triste...

- Si Yamato, como lo escuchas… Mimi te esta engañando

- Me esta engañando… ¿CON QUIEN CARAJOS ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO?- Matt Se puso furioso, sentía hervir la sangre…

- Matt… será mejor que … que te calmes… no lo vas a creer pero es cierto…

- ¡YA SORA DIME DE UNA VEZ QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO CON EL QUE ME ENGAÑA MIMI!!

- es… Taichi.- dejando escapar mas lagrimas

Lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja, dejo completamente sorprendido Yamato, como que la engañaba con su… hermano… eso era un acto enfermizo, una abominación, que les pasaba a Mimi y a Tai, no lo podía creer..

- ¿co-como sabes Sora?- pregunto con miedo esperando la posible respuesta

- Yo los vi… con mis propios ojos hace unas horas, cuando decidí disculparme con Tai… por que habíamos peleado… pero los encontré…

- SORA¿QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?- tomando a Sora de los hombros, la miraba a los ojos, se le veían unos ojos llorosos, estaban ya rojos por tanto llorar… ya no se miraba su color azul celeste…

- Estaban… teniendo sexo.- finalizo la pelirroja

- No… no es posible… como nos pudieron habernos… traicionado.- Matt se tocaba la cabeza, aun estaba demasiado sorprendido como pudieron haber echo algo tan depravado...

- cuando los vi no lo podía creer Matt, pero así los encontré…

- pero esto no se va ha quedar así, me van a tener que dar una explicación.- dijo tomando su chaqueta y pagando la cuenta, saliendo del la cafetería

- ¡Matt! Espera, no hagas algo que te puedas arrepentir

- No, Sora no hará nada pero nos deben una explicación.- dijo esto y abrió su carro..

- Espera Matt, yo iré contigo.

- vamos, súbete

Matt arranco el carro, se dirigieron ala casa de la familia Yagami, Matt iba muy rápido.

Ya era muy noche, era sábado y eran aproximadamente las 12am, todas las personas aun seguían sus fiestas o antros, pero solo pocas personas se quedan en su casa a pasar un "tranquilo sábado"

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Yagami, los hermanos están recostados en la cama…

- Taichi, fue fabuloso, nunca me imagine de ti... ¡un dios del sexo!

- Mimi, no digas eso me apenas... - ruborizándose

- es que eres ¡excelente en la cama!- dijo abrazando el torso desnudo de su amante

- Mimi… ¿que pasara entre nosotros?- pregunto pensativo, no sabia realmente lo que pasaría…

- Pues nos seguiremos amando Tai, Te amo.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa de felicidad

- Yo también… te amo. Dándole una sonrisa a su hermana.- pero pienso que deberíamos decirles a Sora y a Matt, sabes que esto no esta bien

- lo se Taichi, pero no debemos decírselos aun… deberíamos esperar mas tiempo

- pero eso no es justo para ellos, los lastimaríamos..

- Tai ya no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

- Esta bien, lo que tu digas.- haciendo lo mismo que Mimi

Los dos hermanos bajaron a comer algo en la cocina, estaban muy acaramelados hasta que alguien toco el timbre…

- Yo abro.- dirigiéndose ala puerta, la abrirla estaban Sora y Matt, le pareció extraño que estuvieran juntos… ella no se imaginaba nada.- Tai son Matt y Sora

- pásalos.- grito Tai desde la cocina

- pasen los dos, no se queden ahí.- dijo Mimi

Los dos pasaron muy callados, por lo que lo noto en eso intenta abrazar a su amado novio

- Mi amor.- intento abrazarlo pero Matt la aparto de su lado,Mimi se desconcertó, no entendía nada pero su novio tenia una mirada decepcionada y cargada de intenso odio..

- No me abraces, que descarada eres.- dijo el rubio

- eh… ¿Por qué¿Que quieres decir?- dijo aun confundido sin comprender el raro comportamiento de su novio

- Ya no finjas, ya no te creo tus mentiras

- ¿de que rayos hablas Matt? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando…

- eres una cínica, pues te lo recordare… se que me engañas.- dijo el rubio

Mimi se quedo sorprendida pero no podía ser posible de que supiera… lo de su hermano nadie los había visto

- Matt, yo no te he engañado.- tratando de disimular el nerviosismo pero Sora la interrumpió

- Mimi ya no finjas, yo los vi como tenían sexo tu y Tai!- dijo Sora volviendo a salir lagrimas amargas de dolor

Mimi se quedo sorprendida, Sora los había descubierto, ahora entendía el ruido que escucho y sintió que alguien los había observado pero no le tomo importancia…

Taichi se quedo serio, no decía nada solo se veía sorprendido y triste por las lagrimas que derramaba su novia, en verdad merecía una explicación

- Taichi explícame ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pero ¿Por qué con tu hermana? Que te pasa… es tu hermana, pienso que eres un depravado sexual, no puedo creerlo de ti… me decepcionaste.- al borde de lagrimas y con un nudo en la garganta, Sora ya no podía aguantarse ese sentimiento que estuvo reprimiendo hace unas horas..

- Yo… la amo… Sora perdóname.- esto ultimo que dijo su novio le cayo como si le hubieran atravesado una espada en su corazón, Taichi la había lastimado...

-¿LA AMAS?- llorando descontroladamente.- Entonces ¿que sientes por mi Taichi Yagami?

- también te amo, pero es que Sora estoy confundido por que también amo a Mimi...

- Yo no se Taichi como puedes amarla… desde que llego a ocasionado puros problemas.- dijo Sora

- Mira Sora, tu nunca me haz aceptado por que siempre haz pensado que soy mejor que tu y creo que lo soy… ya que tu "novio" me ama.- dijo sonriente

- es que te pasa Mimi, es tu hermano nunca podrán ser algo, entiéndelo, yo no se como pude considerarte mi amiga perra...

- A mi no me llames perra, maldita mosquita muerta… si eso eres tu, te la das de una chica buena, inocente y según tu "casta" pero ¿crees que no me di cuenta cuando tu y mi hermano tenia relaciones sexuales en su cuarto? Despierta nadie te va creer maldita zorra de quinta

- NO LA OFENDAS, MIMI POR QUE SI EN ESTE CASO LA UNICA PUTA ERES TU, NUNCA DEBISTE HABER VENIDO PERRA MAL NACIDA.- gritando con rabia el rubio

- HEY IMBECIL, NO LLAMES ASI A MI HERMANA PENDEJO.- Taichi le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Matt

- ¡AHORA ME LAS VA A PAGAR MALDITO DEGENERADO!- levantándose el rubio abalanzándose de su "mejor amigo".

Los dos chicos comenzaron a golpearse fuertemente, por lo que las chicas trataban de calmarlos pero era imposible, eran incontrolables, estaban muy asustadas…

Taichi le pegaba muchos puñetazos a Matt haciendoloso sangrar, pero Matt no se dejo y lo golpeó de la misma manera…

- ¡YA CALMENSE POR FAVOR!-dijo en lágrimas la pelirroja, colocándose en el medio de los dos.

Sora jalo del cuerpo a Matt

- Matt será mejor irnos de aquí

- Me las va a pagar ese idiota.- aun con rabia lo decía el rubio, en verdad se veía furioso

Mientras en el otro lado, estaba Mimi sujetando a Tai

- Será mejor que se vayan de una vez.- dijo furiosa Mimi

- Vamos Matt, no vale la pena pelear por unos degenerados.- dijo tristemente Sora

- Esta bien Sora.- Matt se calmó y se acomodo la camisa que tenia desabrochada

Sora y Matt salieron rapidamente de la residencia de los Yagami,minetras tanto, Mimi y Tai, se quedaron muy serios y no sabian que hacer

Se sentaron al sillon, Mimi curaba las heridas de su amado, mientras conversaban…

- Mimi,¿Qué haremos? Debemos afrontarlo.- Taichi se veaia triste, confundido y asustado

- Tai, deben saber que nos amamos y que no pudimos hacer nada, solo se dio y no logramos controlarlo por que creo que estábamos destinados ha estar juntos,¿Qué tal si nunca nos hubiéramos enterado que éramos hermanos? Estaríamos juntos por que fue amor a primera vista…

- Lo se Mimi, debemos luchar por nuestro amor.- abrazando a su hermana

- yo estaré siempre contigo.- sellando con un beso.

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos se levantaron temprano, habían dormido juntos pero la Mama de ambos no debía de enterarse, pues ella llegaría en dos horas.

Estaban en la recamara de Mimi, hablando…

- Como amaneciste amor.- dijo Taichi abrazándola

- muy feliz por esta junto a ti.- callándolo con un beso apasionado

Los dos chicos comenzaron a besarse intensamente, tenia la puerta semiabierta pero había algo que no contaban…

- ¡No puede ser!- lo dijo en un susurro su Mama. La madre de ambos los había descubierto…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el proximo capitulo EL GRAN FINAAL AL FIN, esperenlo con ansias sera el mas largo y sabran la verdad que pasare entre este pareja con un amor prohibido..**

**Hasta luego y dejen reviews**


	10. Siempre sera nuestro amor prohibido

**Pues al fin llego el final de esta historia... que triste pero algun dia tenia que termianrla y me siento feliz de que la termine, muchas gracias a todos lo que han leido este fanfic que fue una gran inspiracion... espero que el final se ade su agrado... bueno ps aqi estaa!!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10:** Siempre será nuestro amor prohibido 

Era un día nublado, con un viento muy fuerte, las hojas de los árboles caían sin cesar, había una terrible niebla que invadía a toda la ciudad de odaiba, apenas se podía divisar la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en una casa bastante amplia, se encontraban en el interior de la casa una señora pensativa…

Si era señora Yagami, pensaba… en sus hijos, en lo que había visto esta mañana, se sentía que su corazón lo habían apuñalado con un objeto filoso… si estaba lastimada… pero tarde temprano tenía que enfrentar esa realidad...

La señora se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno como si no hubiera presenciado lo que vio hace unos momentos… pero era mejor… esperar… encontraría la forma de confrontar este problema y tendría que aclarar…

La madre de los hermanos, disimularía lo que había visto y actuaría de forma natural ante sus hijos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…

- Taichi… Mimi ¡ya llegue!

Los hermanos se separaron lo mas pronto posible pero su madre se encontraba abajo por lo que no tenían nada de que preocuparse… así su madre no los "descubriría"… así pensaron los jóvenes…

Mimi y Taichi bajaron al primer nivel, encontraron a su madre en la cocina, les había hecho un gran desayuno… los hijos le agradecieron a su madre por el gran desayuno que les ofreció… pero algo había en su mirada que no dejaba tranquilo a Taichi pero decidió dejarlo así, no pensó que le ocurriera algo…

- Mama que bueno que volviste ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto el mayor

- pues fue muy gratificante el viaje, que bueno que lo preguntas hijo…

- ¿Y como esta la abuela?- pregunto una vez mas Taichi

- Pues ya esta mejor, su salud ya esta estable, me comento que cuando la ibas a visitar y quiere conocerte Mimi.- comento la señora sonriente, mas de lo normal

- Me parece buena idea, pues deberíamos ir antes de navidad Tai- con emoción lo dijo la castaña

- si… deberíamos verla.- Taichi se miraba serio, lo dijo con desgano.

- y bien… es mejor que coman esto por que se enfría y no lo hice para que no este caliente

- Esta bien, Mama- dijo la menor

Los 3 se dispusieron a sentarse y a disfrutar del desayuno que les había cocinado la madre de ambos.

Mimi tenía una plática muy amena con su madre mientras tanto Taichi lucia un tanto serio, pero no quiso comentar nada.

Su madre si lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo no pensó que seria algo grave y menos por que lo que vio.

Termino el desayuno, Mimi retiro los platos de la mesa ayudándole a su madre, mientras Taichi se disculpo pero se excuso de que necesitaba descansar.

Taichi se fue directo a su habitación. Al llegar abrió la puerta y la cerro, se acostó en su cama y solo miraba el techo de su habitación…

Tenía mucho que reflexionar, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo pero decidió ignorarlo pero no podía…

Después comenzó a recordar a… Sora, el daño que le había causado a la persona mas importante en su vida, aunque también sentía lo mismo por Mimi…

Realmente esta confundido, ya no sabia que pensar, le dolía la cabeza por tanto pensar… era muy difícil escoger entre dos personas que amas pero si tanto amaba a Sora… ¿Por qué la engaño con Mimi?... pero parece que el amor de Mimi era mas grande que el de su novia…

Por lo que se puso a pensar mas… ¿Realmente amaba a Sora?

Ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, si la quería y mucho pero nunca sintió por la chispa que siente al ver a Mimi…

Definitivamente las dos chicas eran totalmente diferentes, ninguna de las dos tenían nada en común...

Sora era de personalidad amable, gentil, sonriente, amigable, confiable, ordenada, inteligente, leal, responsable, misteriosa, afectuosa, era difícil saber que sentía en esos momentos por lo que nunca permitía que los demás la vieran como débil, cuando pasaba por problemas personales… no se desahogaba con nadie… todo se lo quedaba ella… también algo extrovertida pues tenia la facilidad de entablar una conversación con las demás personas y tenia un brillo especial por lo que hacia en poder creer en ella…

Por otro lado… estaba Mimi

Mimi era todo lo opuesto a sora, era una chica, era extrovertida, caprichosa, independiente, inteligente, sincera, por lo que no tenia ningún problema en decir lo que sentía en ese momento, dulce pero también con carácter, divertida, cariñosa y no mostraba su afecto hacia lo demás, pero en el fondo era una persona que le agrada estar rodeada de personas… siempre están alegres por alguna razón ella es así…

Pero cuando estaba con sora, se sentía feliz, el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, ella era la novia cariñosa, fiel que siempre estaba a su lado.

Cuando la miraba a los ojos… solo se perdía en su mirada genial que la caracterizaba, sus labios que le agradaba tocarlos y sentirla suya, la quería mucho… la amaba pero había algo que ella no lo llenaba…

Por lo que Mimi, se sentía completamente diferente, con ella despertó la pasión en el. Esa pasión que ardía cada momento que pasaban juntos, su corazón corría mil por hora cada vez que se acercaba, cada vez que la abrazaba, cada beso que se daban lo disfrutaba como si fuera la última vez… Mimi era así, siempre era entregada en todo… no tenia que fingir con ella solo mostrarte tal como ella… sin mascaras ni nada…

Entonces Taichi se había dado cuenta de algo, Sora la amaba pero con Mimi estaba enloquecido por ella, era un amor apasionado, ella era ala que realmente a la que amaba…pero habia algo que no la convencia, algo que nomas tenia Sora…

Pero decidió dejarlo así y ya dejar de pensar, por lo que decidió darse un baño…

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…

En un departamento lujoso, una chica de ojos cafés rojizos despertaba de un profundo sueño, no se sentía bien… le dolía la cabeza

Pero no se había percatado de algo… estaba en una habitación desconocida para ella… había una botella de vodka, no recordaba nada después de que salio de la casa de Taichi… se sentía terrible aun recordaba como había cambiado su vida en un instante...

Fue entonces que la chica sintió un cuerpo enseguida de ella, había pasado la noche con… Matt

Se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda…

"Pensamientos Sora"

"ay me duele la cabeza… no recuerdo nada, por que diablos estoy desnuda?, será que… oh no puede ser… ala mejor tuve... RELACIONES SEXUALES CON MATT… aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, solo recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

- Salgamos de aquí Matt, te vez mal.- dijo con voz preocupada la pelirroja

- no… descuida estoy bien.- la nariz le estaba sangrando y tenia muchos golpes en su cuerpo, rostro y brazos… su "novio", no recordaba lo agresivo que podía llegar a ser su "novio"

- Matt, no estas bien… solo mírate… necesitas curarte esas heridas.- Sora estaba decidida a curarlo

- No… Sora no te molestes… además debes estar cansada, así que.. – pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió una vez mas...

- No se habla mas del asunto, así que préstame las llaves de tu carro y nos iremos a tu casa ¿te parece?- sonrió Sora

-esta bien… acepto tu propuesta.- le entrego las llaves de su auto y se adentraron al carro…

Al llegar al departamento de Matt, sora pregunto por un botiquín y el rubio le señalo donde se encontraba, mientras el, se acostó en su cama, se sentía mal pero no era para tanto.

La pelirroja regreso con el botiquín, saco alcohol, algodón y unas banditas…

Yamato se quejaba cada vez que la chica le colocaba alcohol en su heridas…

- auch… Sora eso duele… ya no sigas por favor.- haciendo una cara de cómo perro regañado.

- no insistas Matt, no te escaparas de esto¿Cómo quieres que te cure si tu no cooperas para nada? Será mejor que te quedes quieto…

- Es que duele

- Claro que no duele, eres un llorón…

- pues si, se te hace fácil decirlo por que tu no eres la que esta soportando ese maldito alcohol...

- Te aguantas¿entendido?

Si... Mama.- por lo que los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse…

Sora termino de curar a Yamato, por lo que, estaban tristes… realmente los habían lastimado por lo que el chico rubio decidió sacar de su mini bar., dos copas y una botella de vodka…

- Sora ¿quieres una copa?

- pues… no se.- la chica dudo pero quería desahogarse por lo que decidió que era una buena oportunidad de hacerlo.- esta bien, sírveme.

- como usted diga señorita, te lo preparare…

Los dos chicos comenzaron a tomar, tranquilamente, todavía pensaban lo que había pasado ese día, pero decidieron hablar otras cosas…

Comenzaron a tomar mas copas, por lo que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto, los dos se sentían mareados… por lo que empezaron a decir disparates…

- ¿sabes... queee… S-Sora?... que se vaya ala chingada la … zorra de Mimi, no vale… la pena… - el estado del rubio se encontraba ya en mal estado

- al diablo con ellos, no pienses en esos… traidores no valen la pena llorar ni estar triste por ellos… - dijo la pelirroja, por lo que ya no se encontraba bien, el efecto del alcohol ya le había hecho

- Sabes… que… de-be-riamos… ¡vengarnos!- finalizo el rubio.

- ¿y de que forma quieres lo-grarlo… Yamato?

- De… esta forma.- dándole un apasionado beso, por lo que pelirroja se dejo llevar por el momento…

- Matt… creo que te amo.- volviéndolo a besar

- yo siempre te he amado

Los dos chicos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, rápidamente se desvistieron y…

_**Fin del flashback**_

"creo que… lo que me temía, tuve relaciones sexuales… pero será verdad que… ¿siento algo por?… Matt... estoy demasiado confundida"

El rubio se despertó, lo primero que vio fue la mirada angelical y confundida de Sora…

- ¿Sucede algo?… Sora

- Matt… ayer ¿tuvimos relaciones sexuales?- pregunto algo tímida y sonrojada.

- si… Sora, parece que ha si fue lo que paso fue por causa del alcohol y… acerco de eso.. yo lo.. – la chica lo interrumpió

- No importa, creo que en verdad deseaba hacerlo, lo que me tiene confundida… es que.- la chica se acerco al rubio, sus ojos se clavaron en el color celeste de sus ojos…

- Matt, creo que lo que te dije anoche… en verdad… lo siento.- revelo la chica por lo que el rubio se sorprendió

-¿hablas en enserio Sora?

- Creo que si… pero no estoy muy segura… por que aun siento algo...por Tai.- esto la entristeció…

- Sora… creo que siempre te he querido en secreto… ha Mimi la quise y creo que me puse con ella y me acostaba con montón de chicas… por en realidad siempre estuve enamorado de ti… por eso era lo que mas envidiaba de Taichi… que tenia una gran tesoro y por eso me da rabia que no supo valorarte… pero respeto tu decisión y se que no es fácil quitarte del corazón alguien que realmente lo amabas a pesar de lo que hizo… solo mírame a mi.- estas palabras le llegaron al corazón de Sora, Matt se le había declarado al día siguiente de que se entero del engaño de su novio.

- Matt, creo que acabo de descubrir que si siento algo por ti y creo que podríamos intentarlo… solo que necesito tiempo... tu sabes

- No te preocupes… yo esperare cuando estés lista.- regalándole una bella sonrisa.

- gracias, Matt por comprenderme y por estar ahí cuando necesitaba alguien… - sellándolo con un hermoso beso… - creo que será mejor que me vaya… gracias por todo y por lo de esa noche que créeme… nunca la olvidare, guiñándole el ojo, nos vemos en la escuela…

La chica se vistió rápidamente y se marcho del departamento de su nuevo "amante".

La chica pelirroja se quedo bastante pensativa, tenia mucho que reflexionar y ordenar su vida… había cambiado en tan solo un día y debía remediarlo.

Pensaba mucho en Tai, en verdad lo amaba pero no iba a perdonar su engaño a pesar de que le dolería el alma apartarlo de su vida pero no tenia aun el valor de hacerlo..

Por otra parte se encontraba, el misterioso chico rubio, en verdad la había sorprendido mucho el día de ayer, nunca llego pensar que fuera de esa manera ni menos una declaración.

Después de reflexionar… se decidió por una buena vez a quien elegiría… pero estaba demasiado cansada, así que seria el día de mañana…

Llego a su casa y se dispuso a descansar en su habitación…

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami, Taichi había estado muy distante con su hermana, estaba en su habitación, conversando por teléfono con su amigo Davis, ya que se había peleado con su mejor amigo.

Taichi le contó la situación a Davis, pero no le dijo de la mujer con la que había engañado a Sora…

- Tai parece una decisión difícil pero solo te queda obedecer a tu corazón aunque se escuche tan cursi y mas si lo digo yo

- Lo se, Davis pero no es tan fácil a las dos las amo...

En eso Mimi, decide espiar la conversación telefónica de su hermano, por lo que escucha algo que no debió de haber sabido…

- Es que amo a Sora con toda mi alma.- Mimi se derrumbaron unas lágrimas y colgó sin que se diera cuenta su hermano…

La chica se fue a su habitación a llorar…

Mientras tanto en la conversación telefónica…

- Pero creo mi amor haciala otra chica…es mágico, como si una conexión nos uniera de por vida, la amo daría mi vida por ella y se que seria muy feliz con ella…- Davis lo interrumpe

- creo que acabas de resolver tu dilema…

- eh… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- solo escúchate Yagami, como hablas de u voz no se escucha esa magia de cuando hablas de Sora, creo que dices que la amas por que ha sido tu pareja por mucho tiempo y es mas de costumbre… y con la chica esa, desperto en ti lo que es el verdadero amor…

Taichi se quedo sorprendido, Davis le había solucionado el problema, le hizo ver que en verdad ala que amaba era a Mimi…

- Gracias Davis, por tus consejos

- No hay de que Tai, bueno creo que ya colgare por que luego se enojan aquí en mi casa...

- Esta bien, adiós

Los dos chicos colgaron… Taichi se fue a su habitación a recostarse, ya era un poco tarde.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación muy oscura, en la cama se encontraba una chica de cabello marrón, derramando lágrimas amargas, sentía un odio hacia la chica que quería entrometerse entre su amor y ella…

"Pensamientos de Mimi"

"maldita Sora, no permitiré que me arrebates a Taichi… solo hay una forma de asegurarme de mi felicidad con Tai"

La chica se levanto de su cama desordenada, se acerco a su teléfono de color rosa y marco a una persona que no se lo esperaba…

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono en una casa grande, en los suburbios de Odaiba, una chica contesto el teléfono…

- Residencia Takenoshi, habla Sora.

- Sora…

- ¿Mimi¿.- la morena se quedo paralizada, no podía creer el descaro de su "amiga".- estas loca Mimi¿Por qué fregados me hablas? No fue suficiente con engañarme a mi y haberme lastimado... – en el otro lado de teléfono, interrumpió Mimi...

- Sora, cállate… escúchame con atención, mañana te espero alas 6:30, en la azotea de la escuela… antes de entrar ala escuela… creo que deberíamos arreglar este asunto de una vez..

- y se puede saber ¿Por qué en la azotea?

- por que así nadie nos vera, ni nos escuchara… no quiero que se haga publico esto… aparte mancharía tu reputación y no creo que quieras dañar la reputación de Taichi, además ninguna de las dos intentaremos escapar.. Entonces ¿Qué dices?

Sora dudo pero acepto finalmente la propuesta tan extraña.- Esta bien, te veo mañana.- colgando Sora el teléfono a Mimi.

Mimi sonrió de satisfacción, ya era tarde por lo que decidió dormirse temprano, por que mañana madrugaría…

La señora Yagami, estaba muy pensativa, las imágenes de sus hijos besándose, era demasiado para ella… pero ya no podía fingir ni un día mas, tenia que decírselo a sus hijos...

Era lunes, el cielo amaneció despejado, se contemplaba un maravilloso día, el clima estaba favorable, el viento soplaba a una sola dirección.

Mimi se había despertado bastante temprano, pero no aviso nadie, así que no hizo ningún ruido para que nadie se diera cuenta… cuando llego la puerta ella pensó que ya había logrado su cometido… se equivoco

- Mimi ¿por que te levantaste tan temprano¿No piensas esperar a Taichi?

- si, es que madrugué Mama.

-¿y se puede saber por que?

- es que… como veras ya serán los estatales de porristas y pues debemos ensayar mucho por que falta poco para que se el evento.

- pues… esta bien, quería hablar contigo de algo importante pero… será después… que te vaya bien hija

- igualmente, adiós Mama nos vemos en la tarde.- dicho eso la chica se marcho rumbo a la preparatoria.

La señora Yagami comenzó ha cocinar el desayuno para su hijo mayor…

Taichi se despertó, se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajo a la cocina a desayunar…

Al llegar noto que su Mama estaba muy seria sentada, la mesa…

- Mama¿pasa algo?- pregunto, su rostro mostraba confusión y ¿miedo?

- Taichi… siéntanle por favor.- ordeno la madre

- ¿y Mimi?

- Ella ya se marcho por que tenía algo temprano que hacer...

- esta bien.- Tachi se sentó, entonces se topo con la mirada de su madre, lo miraba fijamente…

- Taichi… los descubrí… se que…- se le escaparon unas lagrimas ala mujer mayor.- que tu y Mimi se han estado besando… los vi ayer

Taichi se quedo en estado de shock, no podía creerlo su Mama los había descubierto, se sentía en ese momento la persona mas repugnante que podía existir en este mundo. Lo quedo callado su madre, no sabia como confrontarla

- Taichi¿no piensas darme una explicación¿de por que lo hiciste?

Fue cuando Taichi se armo de valor y tenia que confesar todo…

- Es que madre… Yo amo a Mimi, pero no como hermana… si no como una mujer.

Esto hizo que la madre se soltara en llanto

- pero Taichi no es posible… esta mal eso, no te puedes enamorar de ella, es tu hermana… además debe de ser lujuria… son unos pervertidos…

Esto último fue como si le hubieran encajado una estaca en el corazón de Taichi, así que se amor de valor y abrió su corazón…

- Mama… Es que tu no entiendes, yo la amo de verdad, no es simple atracción sexual ni nada de eso, es que la amo como persona, es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, no fue mi culpa que me haya enamorado si tu no me hubieras mentido estos 18 años que tengo… crees que no fue difícil aceptar… esta cruda realidad… haber dime... como voy enfrentar a Sora y a las demás personas que estoy enamorado de Mimi, estoy loco por ella, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, por solo amarla... con ella me siento protegió, me siento amado… si tu no lo aceptas creo que es momento de separarnos.- le salieron unas lagrimas en los ojos.- si esto no es amor, entonces no se que diablos sea…pero ¡LA AMO!.- finalizo Taichi

La madre se quedo sin palabras, en verdad estaban enamorados… por lo que debía confesar algo…

- Taichi, debo confesarte algo muy importante, creo que debería saber… Te diré por que su padre no estaba seguro de dejarla aquí… temía que pasara esto

- ¿y bien¿Qué debes confesarme?

- Taichi…

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria Odaiba… estaba una chica hermosa de cabello marrón y ojos profundos de color miel, esperaba a su "amiga"

Sora subió hasta la azotea, llego y abrió la puerta donde se encontraba la azotea…

Ahí estaba Mimi esperándola, se veía algo extraña pero no le tomo importancia, así que acerco a ella…

- Y bien ¿de que querías hablar?

- Sora… creo que no fui sincera contigo

- ¿de que hablas?

- Mira, en verdad lo siento mucho lo que paso… pero es que no lo pude evitar, tu sabes que yo no quería lastimarte, siempre me agradaste pero siempre me gusto Tai, antes de que me enterara que era mi hermano… pero quise sacarme ese sentimiento y me acerque a ti para hacia ser fiel a ti pero no pude Sora…enserio.- los ojos de Mimi, se veían cristalinos, las lagrimas se venían y su voz se entrecortaba mas- pero la tentación nos gano y no pudimos controlarlo…

- claro que pudieron pero fue mas fuerte su atracción sexual que nuestros sentimientos… no les importo el daño que me ocasionaron a mi o a Matt...

- Lo se Sora, por eso quiero disculparme… no quiero perder tu amistad pero dudo que me perdones…

- Y tenlo por seguro… no volveré a confiar en una cualquiera

- Y se… que me merezco ese apodo, pero en verdad te lo digo de corazón.- Mimi se acerco cada vez mas a Sora.- por eso he decidido por nuestra amistad… deja que Tai elija con quien quiere quedarse…

- ¿eh?... ¿hablas enserio Mimi?.- ahora Sora ya no entendía, en verdad estaba loca esta mujer

- Entonces que dices… ¿me perdonas? Te lo pido de corazón.

- Esta bien Mimi, creo que todos se merecen una oportunidad… - lo dijo no muy segura de si misma la pelirroja

- genial Sora, déjame abrazarte.- Mimi se acerco a Sora y la abrazo, pero en eso saco un objeto filoso y…

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Sora se dio cuenta rápido y le tumbo el cuchillo haciéndolo caer de la azotea…

- ¡Maldita golfa! Ahora si vas a desparecer… ¡TAICHI NUNCA SERA TUYO!

Mimi se abalanzo sobre Sora, las dos comenzaron a luchar, se agarraban de los cabellos, se daban bofetadas y se arañaban…

Mientras tanto, Taichi corría con desesperación ala escuela… al llegar busco por todas partes a Mimi pero su intento fue en vano, no la hallaba por ningun lado de la escuela… hasta que se topo con Yamato…

- Matt… - Tai lo miro fijamente

- Tai…

- Matt perdóname…

Matt se quedo algo confundido pero acepto su perdon… pero ¿Por qué? Sera que Sora le habia bajado el coraje o sera que no sentia nada por Mimi y lo que sentia por Sora era mas fuerte…

- Taichi… te perdono pero debo confesarte algo..

- Si… dime, Matt

- Amo a Sora.- dijo algo con miedo

Había imaginado que la reacción de Taichi era que lo iba a matar pero no sintió ningún golpe sino…

- es… enserio… pues me alegro por ti… por que la amo pero creo que tu la harás mas feliz…

- gracias… Tai.- esto sorprendió a Matt pero parece que todo se estaba arreglando...

- yo debo decirte algo… mi madre me confeso algo

- ¿si¿Qué cosa?-preguntó intrigado Matt

- Mimi y yo… somos medios hermanos

- ¿Qué? Pero… que no se supone que su padre es… ¿también tuyo?

- Mi madre me explico que cuando se embarazo… mi padre biológico el… la abandono y el papa de Mimi, estuvo con ella hasta que nací yo y se casaron… después concibieron a Mimi… ahí la razón por la que prefiero quedarse con Mimi… - dijo feliz

- ¿y eso que significa?

- Que si somos medios hermanos, no hay problema por que tenemos diferentes apellidos y no hay una ley que impida que no estemos juntos… solo nos enamoramos… y como dijo Mimi, si no fuéramos hermanos… bueno medios hermanos nos hubiéramos amado igual y ya no me importa lo que digan los demás…

- pues espero que sean felices… lo digo de corazón

- gracias, te lo agradezco.- sonrió el moreno - por cierto Matt… ¿no haz visto a Mimi?

- pues Sora… me comento que se vería con ella

- ¿Qué?... ¿en donde se verían¿DIMEE POR FAVOR?- dijo con desesperación, presentía algo malo sucedería…

- en la azotea…-señalo el rubio

Taichi salio corriendo directo hasta a la azotea, corría con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón se aceleraba…

Mimi y Sora estaban en la orilla del edificio, corrían grave peligro… el odio que se tenían era inmenso que no les importaba que sucedería…

Taichi subió las escaleras como pudo, hasta llegar al final y abrió la puerta donde conducía hacia la azotea…

Al llegar vio a sus dos "amores" peleándose, las dos estaban sangrando…parecía que llevaban un tiempo peleando…

- por que desapareces maldita perra.- gritaba Mimi con rabia

- la única perra… eres TU.- Le daba una fuerte bofetada la pelirroja

Poco a poco se acercaron ala orilla del edificio, los estudiantes se percataron lo que estaba pasando en a azotea por lo que avisaron rápidamente al director temiendo que pasara una catástrofe…

Taichi con desesperación se acerco a ellas interponiéndose en el medio de la riña, las chica no escuchaban a Tai, solo pensaban en acabar una con la otra…

- CHICAS… PAREN DE UNA VEZ.- gritaba el moreno con desesperación

Pero ninguna paraba de pelear… Taichi estaba cerca de la orilla junto con Sora y Mimi se encontraba frente a ellos…

- SORA ALEJATE DE TAICHE… ES MIO.- abalanzándose hacia Sora, el impacto cuentan fuerte que golpearon a Taichi… hasta que…

- TAICHII.- grito con desesperación la pelirroja

Taichi cayo de la azotea… rápidamente llego al suelo… Taichi estaba muerto...

Sora comenzó a llorar con desesperación y bajo de lo azotea, Mimi reaccionó, y la siguió…

Al llegar… se veía un bulto de estudiantes… observaban con detenimiento al cuerpo… rápidamente llegaron los paramédicos…

- TAICHI.- gritaba en una mar de lágrimas Sora aun lado del cadáver…

- No… no puede ser… no puedes estar muerto… no Taichi… despierta… no te mueras por favor… TAICHI NO ME DEJES.- Mimi sentía que su mundo se había terminado, lloraba y no paraba de llorar…

Todos los alumnos veían la escena horrorizados… no podían creer la repentina muerte del capitán del equipo d fútbol soccer…

Los de la ambulancia se lo llevaron al hospital, Sora y Mimi se subieron rápidamente…

Un día después…

Estaban Mimi, Sora, Matt, la madre de Taichi y sus demás amigos en su funeral…

Cuando termino funeral, Mimi se quedo sola mirando como sepultaban el cuerpo de su… amor prohibido…

Se acerco a la lapida…

"Taichi… fuiste y siempre serás la persona que mas ame con todo mi alma, no sabes cuanto me harás falta, siento que sin ti… mi vida se termino… estos 6 meses fueron fantásticos gracias a ti… fui una estupida al arruinarte la vida de este modo... pero nunca te olvidare, espero con ansias volverte haber… siempre te amare… siempre serás mi amor prohibido y esto siempre me lo guardare en lo mas profundo de mi corazón"

La chica se desvaneció del cementerio… el cielo se veía negro y con unas nubes oscuras, había mucho viento y un alma mas se iba de este mundo…

"_El amor es infinito, puede sentirse en cualquier momento, aunque no lo quiera recibir en tu corazón… solo llega y cambia tu vida, puedes amar de muchas maneras… aunque no es visto bien por las demás personas… ¿Por qué las personas juzgan primero alas personas sin saber el verdadero motivo… no se dan cuenta que todos tenemos sentimientos y tenemos derecho de amar y ser felices en algún momento de nuestra vida… existen muchas tentaciones en este mundo, amores que son imposibles, otros que no son bien vistos por la sociedad o amor hacia tu mismo sexo…hay miles de amores aunque nadie te comprenda la razón de tu afecto pero lo mas importante es saber amar… debemos estar orgullosos de decir…tuve la suerte de poder haber sentido el amor"_

* * *

**Que les parecio?... pues este fue el final de "amor tentador", espero qye les haya gustado el fanfic, en verdad me esforce mucho y es mi primer fanfic que hago... pues creo que nadie se imaginaba este giro inesperado ni el final pero ps era la idea principal... pues aunque no lo puse en el fic.. Sora y Yamato al final se ponen de novios... pero ps no importa eso jaja se murio tai uu ... muchas gracias por haberlo leido y seguido cada capitulo...**

**Dejen reviews y adios...**


End file.
